


The Lone Wolf Returns

by Allhaildbz



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragonball Z
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, martialarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allhaildbz/pseuds/Allhaildbz
Summary: The lonely Wolf and former bandit got tired of feeling sorry for himself,thanks to a turn of events his fighting spirit has once more been ignited and reborn anew. With a plan on his mind Yamcha now will rise to the path of Fighting once more and this time? No matter the odds that are stacked against him,he won't give up ever again.
Relationships: Probably - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I am Still Here

How far can someone's determination and spirit remain strong? When facing those with higher levels of strength and power than anyone could ever hope to attain, and yet...somehoe face it as a step for self learning, so that even if you lose, the rematch against such enemy will turn out differently, after the effort and the sweat poured into tempering oneself.

However...who is to say is that easy? What if that rematch never comes?

The world is cruel and indifferent to your efforts, leaving with only the bitter taste of despair as no mater how many times you try to change it...it will be shattered like glass. Being overwhelmed by the immense difference in power until you're nothing but a pebble, trying to go against the stream.

There was a certain man who knew that feeling well, better then most. A former bandit who had turned a new leaf after meeting the right crowd. How many times can you face someone stronger than yourself? How many times can you train, thinking to hope that the next time would be different? Only to be met with the same result over again?

It's not a problem that is faced by just one person, he didn't face it alone. His friends were in the same boat sometimes too. His old friends Tenshinhan and Krillin still tried their best anyway. You can say he admired them; they were the strongest humans on the planet. So was he. But he was still the third strongest. Even among the friends who were his fellow humans who managed to get to the superhuman level, he lagged. Always training, but always losing, at least when it counted; small victories were not what he wanted to put on the table.

He also had fought against many strong enemies in his life. Goku, who had packed a heck of a wallop even as a child. Jackie Chun who at some point would be know to be Master Roshi. Bandages the Mummy one of fortune teller baba warriors, Tenshinhan the crane school student and former enemy. A disguised Kami on the body of a human. A damn green plant monster that was the Saibaman. The one who took him by surprise Dr. Gero. Yet even after all of his training and coaching from his masters, all those fights were nothing but losses, highlighting how fragile he really was.

So typically weak. Weak enough to be killed in battle first. Weak enough to depend on others every time. It was like some sick joke.

At least his second death had been painless by Majin buu….being turn to chocolate and all. But the meaning of death starts to slowly lose its meaning after you experience it more than once and actually see what is on the other side, having the dragon balls was always like insurance.

Yet that time had been different than the last. Somehow the experience and the short period of training in the other world with some of the veterans, even though they were there for so long and he had stopped training too hard, the guy was still able to beat them. Something managed to awaken his fighting spirit once again, remembering the days he would train and fight a strong opponent for fun and test to himself. It was like something pushed him to keep going, even after all this time, even after knowing the sidelines suited him better thanks to these new powerful enemies.

But, shortly after Kid Buu's defeat, everyone had been wished back to life by Porunga, the wish-granting dragon of planet Namek, Yamcha made an important decision after a long thinking process. Finding the resolve to go on with his plan, the latter managed to reunite the dragon balls Thanks to the father of Bulma lending him the Radar spare that she had in storage, what a nice fellow; Managing to make himself a wish to the Earth's wishing dragon Shen-Long without telling anyone.

Doing it so secretly at night, when the natural darkening of the sky caused by Shen-Long's presence would not be an issue for any curious eyes interrogating him about it. He had no idea if Dende, Earth's God, or Korin saw his wish from their domains in the sky, but they never brought it up so why worry?So as long as they didn't, neither would he.

Whenever someone mentioned the Dragon Balls from then on out, he would just play it cool, something he was well-practiced in at that point, it's not like Yamcha doesn't trust his friends,but...being asked why he got the wishing balls and what he wished for would be a bit embarrassing really, he wanted to keep this to himself and that's was pretty much it. The years would go by pretty fast after that though.

Goku and Vegeta were still training relentlessly, trying to find more power for their Saiyan need to challenge themselves more and more. Krillin had stopped being a martial artist for some good time now and after having a family the guy became a cop.

Tenshinhan decided to make his martial art school and perhaps teaching more humans the usage of ki, although despite being **the guy who was always training** It felt like the tree eye fighter had gotten less powerful from what he remembered from when he tried his strongest move on Cell and almost died.

Now however he had grown a calmer demeanor, slimmed-down his bulky figure, and focused more towards the training of his students, but let's be honest...Looks are deceiving.

* * *

But that was just His opinion. **He** had stopped training hard long ago. Namely because of how strong the Saiyans were with their boosts and transformations...and he can't ask Bulma to use her Gravity Chamber after the Cell Games since it was always being used by Vegeta. And let's be honest, asking your _EX_ for anything important…especially if it's taking away training time from her husband is...awkward.

Yet! Yamcha still had the foundation of his martial arts intact, it was time to train as much as possible and catch up to his peak from the start...then again playing baseball was still a necessity, everyone needs money to live right? However, peace can't last forever. New threats had come to Earth since Kid Buu's defeat. And that eventually happens in the form of a purple looking cat who was the so-called _**God of Destruction**_ , who easily handled Earth's strongest warriors like a bunch of little kids.

The former bandit was so surprised at what had unfolffed, he was unable to move from the spot and try to help...to think he had slapped his back so nonchalantly, thank Kami he never seen to remember about that and come for him later, maybe he forgot about it. Geez...if everything had to be summed up succinctly to all this, essentially amounted to…

**_*Stronger foes would appear, and only the Saiyans could take them on...most of the time*_ **

The fighter had come to terms with that logic. No, really. He was not going to cry his eyes out for not having the same benefits or curse to the winds asking why he wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta...But to see enemies so strong that even the letters had a hard time beating? That would make anyone demotivated to even try fighting anymore...was fighting and training even fun at this point? When did it use to be?

Yamcha heard that Vegeta and Goku managed to get training from Whis who supposedly was the God of Destruction's teacher, welL...now that was yet another path to power Saiyans would have, how do they always manage that? What was the point in his wish now? Geez! No point whining about that, giving up now would be way too pathetic. Oh well! Having your own Gravity chamber with self-repairing features was still pretty cool though.

Ah yes, that was Yamcha's first wish; he thought it would make him stronger, to be useful, but deep down he knew that no matter how many pebbles you throw at the ocean...they still sink. The biggest surprise so far was to hear Frieza, who Goku fought on Namek while he and the others were training at King Kai's planet, was brought back to life, and for one moment the scar-faced martial artist decided to man up and go with the others to help out with the fight while Puar would stay back home, sure the feline complained but Yamcha knew best then to let his longtime companion in such Deadly territory.

* * *

Frieza's soldiers were all over the place like a swarm of annoying flys; they had an advantage in numbers on their side but they were weak, not strong like one would think from aliens. Only the quantity would put you on edge, but everyone did their best and kept the enemy at bay. Yamcha emjoyed the battle, feeling the good ol days coming back to him from every soldier he took down with a kick, the training was paying off, giving him the confidence to even challenge Piccolo if he wanted, after all, he did train hard every day harshly after all these years.

Most of the foot soldiers were defeated and now it was time for the strong guys to come at the fray, apparently, a soldier named Shisami was currently the strongest of the Frieza force and everyone but Piccolo and Gohan were reluctant on fighting him, the scar-faced fighter decided to watch the fight and see how it would go...but.

The next fight broke everyone in an astonishing Gasp! Gohan the Saiyan who use to be the strongest when Buu was still evi,l who even now after he stopped training was still fairly strong with his super Saiyan form was just _DEFEATED_ by one of Frieza Soldiers.

How? Well, the red-skinned and horned alien who was holding Gohan in a bearhug was just about to be defeated by the latter, but then received a surprise attack from his own comrade. So in the end, Gohan was defeated with only a ki blast through underhanded tactics. How is that possible? Piccolo tried to fight as well but was easily defeated by the elite soldier who did the deed like it was nothing. With that display, just like that Yamcha felt his fear trying to crawl its way back to his throat, like a curse that refused to completely leave, it felt so suffocating.

The voice in the back of his head saying...He was too **weak.**

Too weak to help any of them at anything. And Frieza? Right now he would be as effective as a straw pile thrown in the conqueror direction. To think he once had called himself a fighter. But a true fighter that only runs and hides when a stronger opponent arrives is nothing more than a coward...right? But right now Yamcha felt something within his stomach, like something was building up after so long...

'What kind...of a Martial artist...KEEPS RUNNING AWAY!?' The former though with a hardened glare.

After Gohan came back from near-death thanks to Piccolo efforts to restart his heart and a senzu bean, It was learned that the enemy name was Tagoma and who seemed to be Frieza punching bag for the last couple of months for training thanks to healing pods, in which he took pride of saying so since it made him strong with such sadistic method. With sadistic glee, he was going to fight everyone but something else happened, needless to say, they were surprised at what Yamcha said when he stepped up first in front of them.

"I will take care of Him, you guys keep an eye on Frieza and the rest of the soldiers in case he tries anything" He said with his back turned against them.

"Huh!? What Are you saying? Look what he just did to Gohan, he was the strongest of us, I know it sucks but we don't stand a chance" Krilin said, thinking they were there just to buy time and for moral support, until Goku arrived.

"Your going to get yourself killed if you go out there, don't be stupid" Tenshinhan said serious.

Clenching his fist in anger Yamcha decided he had just about enough "Will you all just SHUT THE HELL UP?! We are not here fodder to be kept in the sidelines, don't you think I know the difference in power that guy has? But we gotta make all that is possible until Goku arrives! There is no point in standing here just gawking at how strong the enemy is, this is our home! We must protect it with our lives!"

The Earth defenders who Yamcha spent so much time with had a different reaction to that sudden outburst, Master Roshi was quiet it but he could see the feelings coming out of his voice, such as the apparent anger but also frustration and eagerness, Gohan and Krillin were surprised that the scar-face man would just snap like that, he was usually so chill, while Tenshinhan was incredulous and gasping in more surprise than the others.

"Listen...I am not one to judge anyone's lifestyle but...Gohan, you were so strong that no one could take you out, even surpassing your dad, but this peace took away your drive to improve, stopping your training for the second time! All that power that could put down the likes of Majin Buu decreased so much. Now look at this...dropping your guard and almost dying in the process, geez are you a novice or what? That alien over there said he had a hellish training? So what! Did he fight a Bio android made out of the strongest warriors Dna you know or a Majin? No!" He said all those words with all honesty.

He said all those words with honesty, the fighter turns his back now facing at him and not looking at the others. The tone of his voice was not poisonous, but it felt more like a senior giving his junior some scolding for acting like there was no need to take things seriously or to be on guard every possible second until the defeat of his foe.

"I want to protect this planet with my life, that's why I went back to training. All our years of experience and training to surpass each other in the past... I have no right to say this but the truth is, slacking off is the biggest mistake for a fighter" The Former bandit said taking his time while everyone was educated enough to hear it out of interest or surprise.

It's not like he was angry at his friends for only training when a huge threat arrives, but he felt like saying a few truths at that moment, the feeling of being the only one training harder than ever felt a little visible now, maybe Piccolo was still at it but he had no way to tell. The peace they loved so much was possible thanks to Goku and Vegeta so why Bother with Training so hard every day to be at one's peak? That's what he thinks they thought...that's why he also had stopped, but not anymore.

Turning his back at his comrades he only says "Don't lose faith in your own heart as a fighter"

After flying away from the rest of the Z-fighters, the only thing he hears before going face to face with Tagoma is Gohan and the bald monk screaming something but that went to deaf ears. The purple skin like alien looks at Yamcha with a serious look but ends up grinning almost as homicidal as Frieza.

"Isn't this nice? Looks like your companions _trust_ you to win this?'' Tagoma said making light of his opponent.

"Can't really blame them though, I don't really have a very successful record of battles that ended in a win'' The Wolf fang fist user said with a smirk.

Yamcha always thought that his heart would start racing a lot when the big moment came, but his body felt covered by a sense of calmness almost like it wanted to tell him that everything was going to be fine. But that was not enough to make him act cocky, hardening his body and tighten his guard. Tagoma Words who he made sure to tell them echoed for some reason in his mind.

_After countless regenerations, I understood...True power is ruthless. True power is terror absolute. I'm not the coward I used to be. I've become a warrior worthy of serving Frieza...and I will prove how worthy I am!_

'Worthy of serving the devil? well...you may be right about that part' Yamcha thought to remember that while his hands were behind his back 'Let me show you, Im strong enough to serve my world'

* * *

**A\N: Any questions about Yamcha's physical appearance after his training I would like to say that it looks just like the one in the Cell Saga. Everyone at that moment be it human or not had a much more toned and defined body, not hulking creatures as you may thought but it was cool enough to be impressed for the sake of appearances. In super everyone is so skinny -_-**


	2. These Fangs are still Sharp

**A\N: I hate how everyone** _(EXCEPT)_ **Goku and Vegeta got Nerfed at the start of Dragon Ball super. I mean Piccolo is the guy who trained with king kai, fused with Nail, Trained for three years to fight the androids, fused with kami, and even used the time chamber once (Cell saga). The Namekian was HELLA strong for always being in the day with his training and yet he lost to Tagoma because the latter trained four months with Frieza non stop? I mean even after Ginyu takes over and manages to bring even more power, a weak (yet again) Gohan who can only keep super Saiyan in his weak body for a small amount of time would be able to take out that enemy if Frieza Didn't show up...it just feels wrong. Just making sure you guys get it that...none of that made sense and our green guy deserved better.**

* * *

Tagoma was having a good time right now, beating everyone and thinking in how incredibly weak his enemies were, how all the other soldiers seemed to have trouble with such weaklings only shows they weaker then small fries, they were dirt. It was his job to swat the insects away but right now one of the said weaklings was in front of him demanding a fight, how pitiful.

In his eyes that being was as harmless as a child and no resemblance of power could be seen on that scar-faced human, it felt like the total opposite of his Lord. If Freezer was the peak of power then the opponent was the peak of foolishness for acting like it even stood a chance against him. He would make this quick, so his Lord is not left seeing some boring attempt of a fight.

"I hope you're a better toy than the others, breaking so easily it's really disappointing" Tagoma clenched his fists smirking at his opponent, thinking he has it on the bag.

Yamcha was in front of a strong opponent, usually, this is where your suppose to feel anxious for what is going to come, but not him, he was ready to fight. But...By suppressing his ki and not letting any sort of intent that could be seen as Fighting spirit, Blood lust, or anything for the matter of violence he played smart; Showing nothing but a carefree look while his hands were behind his back.

"Oh someone is confident huh? That's good. But before we start can I ask you a quick question?" Yamcha said making curious eyes to befall him.

"Hmm? What is it? What they will engrave on your tombstone when you die? Don't worry, there will not be a planet left for that" Tagoma said with a quick laugh.

"Can you go easy on me? I woke up this morning feeling a bit stiff Oof!" Yamcha asked with a silly smile.

"...What?" Was all he said.

"You're just so strong! I feel like I stand no chance of winning, I just tried making myself look cool in front of everyone you know?" Yamcha said clapping his hands and making a pose.

'Hmm? What is he planning?' Piccolo thought.

"You're...really asking me for mercy? Hahaha, how pathetic! Maybe if you get on your knees and beg to be my underling I might think of the chance in letting you live" Tagoma said with a cackle.

"Oh that would be such a good offer, but what about your red and horned friend over there?" Yamcha said pointing his finger.

Hearing that not only gets his attention but also makes Tagoma think that somehow Shisami, who he killed not so long ago was still alive. Turning his head around to look at the other side because of the peaked curiosity by Yamcha words...that was his first mistake.

It only took a moment of distraction for the fighter to move and close the distance between him and the alien, his body felt weightless like a feather, but his speed did not decrease in the slightest, it didn't even leave a sound when rushing forward in the blink of an eye.

"Eh?" Tagoma lets it escape his mouth.

**'Whip Strike times three!'**

With a surprise attack, Yamcha hand is suddenly enveloped by a Crimson aura of ki powering up the technique used, his hands seemed to move swiftly and fluid like a river, showing control and flexibility.

There was no time to dodge or understand what happened, a hand came down on Tacoma face covering not just one side of his cheek but also some of the chin as well, it didn't feel like a slap but more like a notched whip that came at the last second with amazing speed and strength.

With a loud and pretty audible sound from that attack, it bitch slaps him away for a few good meters before the body collides against the rocky wall and falls down in the ground like a bag of dumbells.

"D-Did you guys see that?!" The Monk said surprised.

"That was...the Kaioken! But since when can Yamcha use it? he...he focused the skill just on his right hand?" Tenshinhan asked amazed at the idea, trying something that was supposed to give so much strain on just one part of the body.

"The amount of concentration would be quite something, but even so why was it so effective?" Gohan asked confused.

"I think the secret is behind the technique, sometimes the best power is a good trick," Piccolo said observing.

"You have yourself a right line of thought there...hmm I see," Roshi said seeing Yamcha way of fight.

'Hmn...Great, it seems like its working. King kai technique sure is useful, truth be told I only had time to get used to the gravity on his planet and got a summed up explanation of the whole skill. But thanks to that **item** I managed to do it'

Yamcha thought remembering his training back on King kai planet and how the moment to learn said skill 'properly' didn't really go well and he ends up being brought back to life without learning it properly, but alas luck was still on his side, the guy had

not only managed to learn said skill but he also figured a way on how to focus the technique a different way instead of his whole body to diminish strain and have it on just one portion.

"Oh I got it, now I understand what he just did," Roshi said.

"You do? what is it, master Roshi?" The monk asked curiously.

"Yamcha just used a technique that made his body fluid and slack, to enable his arm to act as a sort of whip. If you pay attention, that allows the usage of the arms being really flexible almost like they are boneless, then he performed a powerful slap affecting the largest organ of the body, which be it human or alien...it is the skin. He made sure to not be seen as a threat, until the perfect moment to strike. Right now I'd say he's feeling like he was stung by a hundred wasps!" The master finished shivering at the thought.

"The moment Yamcha powered up I could feel it, he has become way stronger, and by using the kaioken he made sure to give extra damage. So simple yet so efficient'' Krillin said looking at his old-time friend like he never slacked off.

But the celebration was quick, coming right back up from the ground was a very angry Tagoma who felt humiliated for being literally bitch slapped across the face.

"You...DAMN INSECT!" He screamed as loud as possible, like the prince of all Saiyans would when cranky.

"Hey it's not my fault you dropped your guard, is this your first time fighting or something?" Yamcha smirked provoking the opponent.

"You're dead! I make you suffer until you b-a..ahh..what t-Ah...Argh! Hmnkk!"

He was getting ready to go back there and fight, but for some reason, the purple alien was who was holding his face from the previous attack started feeling an excruciating sting of pain making way, twitching on the side Yamcha slap landed.

If Tagoma didn't learn how to cope with pain by now thanks to his training with Frieza, his scream would be way louder louder...but the pain was there and it felt strong for some reason, almost like his whole body was just paralyzed in place.

"H-How? my body is supposed to be…'' He gritted his teeth not understanding how his defense was bypassed.

"Get ready, this 'insect' is about to rock you" Yamcha eyes hardened and then powering up a lot, his ki enveloping the body and preparing to battle for real now. " **Shin Roga Fufu Ken!"**

****

Getting on his signature stance the former bandit charges forward at lightning speed towards the freezer soldier, who noticed that way too late because of the newfound sensation of pain had overwhelmed his senses for a moment. Yamcha rushes forward unleashing a flurry of swiping claw attacks hitting the chest area, then changing the combo in the last breath with a barrage of knife-hand jabs at amazing accuracy, then swinging both arms forward across his body in an X shaped pattern, all that happened in the blink of an eye.

Stopping for just a split moment, the scarface fighter lets out a finisher attack.

"HAHH!" He screamed.

With a shout that more sounded like the howl of a wolf, Yamcha lands a devastating double palm strike while the illusion of his body is coated in a blue aura in the shape of a wolf's head appears. The impact made the ground below shatter like glass throwing the Freezer soldier really far away only to be hit across a mountain and being buried under all the rocks that would fall.

"Hmph! Would you look at that, he is actually doing it" Piccolo said, a small grin on his face.

"Do you think that was enough to do it?" Krillin asked.

"No, I can still sense that guy energy coming from where he landed. This is just about to begin" Tenshinhan said looking at the hole made by the attack.

Slowly getting out from where he landed, Tagoma stood upon one knee, a bit of his blood trailing from the mouth, His armor had claw marks on the chest area showing off his skin while some parts have been destroyed like the shoulder pads, seeing how much damage he received from The Earthling attack. Once the soldier regained his bearings and saw the shape he was in, rage-filled his mind with vengeance!

"You pathetic, insignificant ant! Do you dare lay a hand on a soldier of Lord Frieza? I show you hell!"

Surprisingly, Yamcha did not demonstrate fear, instead, the fighter stood strong. He got into a position and powered up his white and transparent Ki to new heights, making it expand outwards and enveloping his body making small rocks levitate and gusts of wind come out.

"Are you just gonna stand there or your gonna talk about how badly I slapped you? " He smirked.

After that Tagoma screamed loudly in anger while powering up too, the ground around shook from his rage like a mini earthquake. And with super speed he flew at Yamcha, intending to tackle him at full force.

But when he was close to hitting him, Yamcha demonstrated his otherworldly reflexes and dodged in a flash using footwork. The alien was a strong opponent, yes, But Yamcha's knowledge on martial arts, intense training, and the Kaioken multiplier gave him an edge on this battle. The enemy body was really resilient so taking advantage of his relaxed state was a nice strategy, but this time it would be harder to damage him since he is serious, but there was no point in worrying too much when your fighting.

"HAH!"

The earthling struck Tagoma with a hard right knee to his gut, but surprisingly that was not enough to get him off guard anymore, even at such speeds his adversary caught his knee with both hands like it was nothing, and returned the attack with a strong left kick. Having much sharper senses thanks to all his effort and rediscovered focus, Yamcha ducked his head and wiggled his way out of the attack just in time.

The two of them were just warming up right now, in the blink of an eye, the fighters are in for a quick barrage of kicks and punches were no normal fighter would be able to see their moves. Neither one of them was giving an inch to breathe, it felt like hundreds of powerful and yet swift blows were being exchanged. Both fighters ended up hitting each other at the same time in the face, making them move away from each other for the time being.

" Ugh...damn You're a very annoying insect, why can't you just die?" Tagoma gritted his teeth.

" Hmm? Maybe you're not trying hard enough? Or maybe it is because you're a meathead'' Yamcha felt the power behind that punch flinching a little, but alas he was smiling.

With that said the Kaioken was activated one more time, now with a multiplier of 3X but now changed direction, covering only his legs, in which he used to move so fast it left an afterimage of himself, but not just one, there were dozens more, like the moment his body flickered from the existence they had multiplied.

"You think you can fool me with such cowardly tactics?" Tagoma said cockily.

"I don't know about cowardly, but if I am moving too fast for you then just say so, I will think about going slower for your eyes" Yamcha after images taunted Tagoma making a circle around him and making silly faces.

From the sidelines, the earth heroes were looking at what Yamcha was trying to pull, trying such an old turtle school skill like that. Tien and Krillin were amazed at How their friend speed improved.

"He is trying to anger his opponent by taking advantage of his ego and making him lose control'' Piccolo said as a fact.

"He has been using the kaioken more. It's like the strain is not even bothering him'' Tien said looking at his friend.

''No...the strain is there, however, this seems to be way more stabilized and refined, dare myself say that this is just a warm-up and he can go even higher with that, using such multiplier on a part of your body instead of the whole package diminishes the strain too'' Roshi was saying.

"I don't know how many of Freezer soldiers can feel ki without their Scouters but... I hope he gets it" Gohan said.

But what the Earthlings did not know is that yes! Tagoma did know how to feel ki, after so many sparrings with Freezer over these months he had to develop something to know when and where his lord was going to attack, like a survival instinct, however, he never learned how to suppress ki, hiding and running was never an option...so why? why is he holding his hands up in a defensive stance?

Tagoma was attempting to figure out which of The bandit afterimages was actually him...but every single one seemed to have ki coming out of their bodies, was this some sort of illusion trying to get on his head?

"Damn, You won't get away with this!"

Tagoma plunged a fist at the furthest right afterimage, but his choice was wrong and it went past him.

"What?" He said confused.

The real Yamcha came from above him almost like jumping in the air instead of flying and came down like a bullet trying to aim a strike with his left leg, but the purple alien saw it coming caught it in his hand, the air vibrated from that like a bomb.

"Now I got y-"

Tagoma lets out a grunt of pain feeling a sting of pain going on his wrist causing to let go of the scar-faced man. He could see what seemed to be claw marks on his wrist as some of his blood trailed.

"Ooh! You almost had me, but you see, one of my attacks has Wolf on it for a reason, hold me for too long and I will slash you"

Yamcha grinned proudly having made his claw-like attacks into a slashing technique using his Kaioken covered hands who had been channeled from his legs to the arms in quick change before powering it down.

''GGGGHHHH ENOUGH!"

Having just about enough of all this, the alien lets out a pulse of energy that repulsed Yamcha a few dozen meters away until he was on the solid ground again.

Reuniting Energy powered up by his anger Tagoma makes in his hands two powerful violet energy spheres cracking with electricity and then fusing them together to launch a more devastating shot from his arm

"This is where you're going to meet your maker! DIE!"

He said blasting his attack flying towards the human with the intent to annihilate him, but instead of trying to dodge or anything else, Yamcha felt that this was something that heads to face it forward, almost like choosing the worst moment to test his durability.

'A strong attack huh? I could face this in many ways but... I don't feel like running from this' His eyes darkened for a moment only to be shown in its full hardened glare.

* * *

Yamcha was ready for this, stiffening every fiber of muscle from his body to its utmost limit. Putting his feet deep on the ground like the latter is gonna create roots, he prepares himself with bravery before covering his whole arm in a red ki of high intensity and then screaming.

**"Goutaijutsu Times six!"**

With all of his joints fixed and spirit flaring up, Yamcha fist strikes the blast with ferocity putting all the weight of his body, ki, and power forward and pierce forward towards it.

The sphere of energy when in contact with Yamcha fist, it looked like a concentrated air current or impulse was pushing against it, feeling all that energy on his hand felt tingly and he could swear some of his skin would get a bit burnt.

But that was not enough to make him retreat, pushing through it, it was like a ball of ki imploded and a loud boom took place; tiny little sparks from that attack could be seen, showing minimal damage on Yamcha knuckle who had a bit of the skin scorched.

Sighs in relief "Phew! Hehe, maybe this one would be better to use with someone in close combat instead of repelling energy attacks" The former bandit said smiling while rubbing his hand.

"W-What? impossible, how did he stop my attack with just his fist? I meant to kill him!" Tagoma said awestruck by that.

Meanwhile, Freezer was looking at the fight with a bored expression but gave a small smirk getting an interesting look.

"I don't know what is more impressive, how he keeps using that Technique and is not shaving off his stamina or that he punched that strong ki attack," Krillin said with his eyes wide.

''Well, that was a gamble alright, he could have dodged or use a blast of his own. but to Punch it away with all his might with that strengthening skill from King kai...I wonder how much training he did" Gohan said looking at the Freezer soldier "And how HE is feeling"

"Even the mightiest warrior can fall once their pride is shattered" Roshi said as a matter of fact.

"GRRRR! Y-You" Tagoma eyes were bloodshot.

"You done getting your shit together up there?" Yamcha asked with a cocky grin but was still focused and guard tight.

"D-DON'T GET COCKY!" Tagoma powered up, before charging at the absurdly resilient ant in front of him. Throwing a wild haymaker in Yamcha's general direction.

Just before his wild punch could land a blow, Yamcha countered with a fast and hard-left thrust punch making to the middle of Tagoma face before his own connects with him sliding off the top of the bandit's head. He did not get out of it unscathed but even so, he was smiling weirdly, like this fight was also a good one and he was not afraid of getting hurt...it almost resembled a bit of a Saiyan.

Blood trails from his mouth ignoring any sign of pain and grabs Tagoma's wrist not letting him move an inch out of place.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of that" He smirked as Red aura covered his whole body.

The bandit takes a more violent approach and powers up to Kaioken times eight. Elbowing Tagoma in the chest like a battering ram, then he lets go of his arm only to attack the staggered enemy with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches to the body shattering more of his armor to the point he was shirtless when Yamcha stopped.

"HOORAH!"

Ending with a heavy roundhouse kick taking the advantage and breaking most of Tagoma defense. The human attacks were not as painful as Lord Freezer, however, they were still damaging him, his body! The one he tempered for four months!

The alien coughs a bit after that "...I'll admit your good, and your punches hurt...for humans at least.." The alien said as he got into a fighting stance."But I'm gonna bet your fists are hurting aren't they...won't be able to take much soon enough."

Yamcha simply smirked at Tagoma's words. "Awn~ Are you worried about me? That's nice but if you truly believe that, then you are in for a surprise" Yamcha said pressing his feet on the ground.

Growling at that last remark the Freezer soldier charges at Yamcha, intending to make him suffer and take his place known on the trash. Sending out a ball of Ki for a distraction while he attacks from behind. The ball of Ki hit the ground next to Yamcha, sending out a cloud of dirt and sand everywhere.

"A tactic like this? Wow, someone is getting a bit desperate" Yamcha said getting his senses ready trying to predict where he is going to come from.

After a mere moment, Yamcha sensed the attack coming from his left, it was a high kick, aimed for his temple. Quickly ducking under the attack, as it soared over his head, he retaliated by sending a sweeping kick towards his opponent's standing leg.

However, that is not enough to surprise Tagoma anymore as the latter jumps in the air with flexibility and speed, starting to shoot more ki blasts towards the fighter. Yamcha dodges every single blast from left to right while jumping almost like the floor is a landmine field.

"Stop moving, so I can kill you filthy earthling" Tagoma yelled at Yamcha's, as he caught one of the ki blasts, and hurled it back at the previous owner who swats it away with a kick.

"What if I don't want to, ever thought about that!?" Yamcha yelled back, smirking at the irritation he was no doubt causing to the soldier of Frieza.

"Tsc! I am going to show you my conviction to lord Freezer"

A dark purple aura surrounds him while preparing for a finishing move. Tagoma holds out his right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically-charged Ki.

"Let's play a game I like to call Skewer the earthling!" Then throws the lance at the opponent.

Sensing the danger of the attack Yamcha instantly cup's his hands together gathering a small blue ball of ki between them quickly charging it up in size.

" _ **KAMEHAMEHA!**_ " He thrust out his arms, sending out a wave of blue energy.

On impact with Tagoma's Lance, it felt like a fight of speed and strike against blunt force and power.

"You're going to die by me!"

"Say that after I'm really dead!"

The confrontation in which both fighters pushed more ki, ended up in small shock waves erupting from the explosion of their attacks causing the very air to shake from the conclusion.

"I gotta admit, that little lightning bolt packed quite the blast, good thing I was fast as well," The human said feeling his hands trembling.

"Behind you fool!"

Yamcha's eyes go wide before blocking a strong front kick aiming to his torso.

"It's only a matter of time before your bones break" Tagoma smirked evilly.

"Is that a fact now?" Yamcha smirked as well "Maybe I should show you a little earth trick"

Pushing Tagoma away from him with a strong Kiai, the martial artist then puts his hands over his face, fingers spread wide, as he shouts out. **"SOLAR FLARE!"** Sending out a flash of light, blinding Tagoma.

Tagoma clutches his face feeling like he just stared at the sun for the long and it punched him in the eyeballs "Ahhh!? My eyes!"

In just a fraction of time he went on to stand with his feet shoulder-width apart he takes one step back with the right foot orient at the right angles. With the majority of his weight on the right foot Yamcha keeps his body straight and both hands in a guard position, holding the elbows forward protecting the ribs he is ready.

* * *

'Within a high level of flexibility, sense of balance and complete control down to the tips of your toes' He mentally said before shouting **''Rankyaku!"**

Everything happened too fast, Yamcha kicks at a very high speed and strength in which results of the martial arts fighter letting out a sharp air compressed blade resembling a sickle with blue like energy.

Tagoma sensing immediate danger from his other body senses dodges upwards into the sky. Firing ki blasts in all directions. All the Z fighters had to vacate the entire area, so as to not get caught up in the past. Bulma and Jaco were there too hiding further away while the galactic patrol worker was bitching about never wanting to come back to earth.

Yamcha on the other hand flew towards Tagoma, bobbing and weaving past his wild ki barrage. Until he nailed Tagoma with a triple-spinning kick before landing with a strong kick.

Tagoma's vision hazed from the sudden jerking his head went through with the last kick. Feeling his mind nearing unconscious, his eyes slowly began to close, and he ever dropped from the air.

"I-Impossible! Tagoma was overpowered?"

The small blue alien known as Sorbet said seeing how the blows the soldier took were heavier than anticipated. He was so sure no one could take Tagoma down.

As if the latter could hear his former boss words, made him awoken from his near-comatose state, and with a yell returned to fighting with his opponent.

Yamcha, while slightly impressed with Tagoma's will power to keep fighting, was easily able to dodge all the sloppy attacks thrown his way. Parrying a wild haymaker, stopping an uppercut in its tracks, and when Tagoma attempted a headbutt, Yamcha ax kicked him to kingdom come.

The simple attack sent him crashing into the ground for his troubles.

'H-His attacks got stronger?' Tagoma thought, could it be that the earthling was holding back?

"Your a strong opponent dude, but I think this was enough for a good test, my skills are in peak condition. You fought well but this is as far as you go" Yamcha said.

Tagoma slowly got back to his feet, the pain was rampant throughout his body, and his left eye was starting to swell. "This is not over, your wrong. How can I lose to an insect-like you?"

"Well getting cocky is a novice mistake, but getting Lord Freezer strongest soldier on this situation? Don't mind me if it gets over my head" Yamcha said with a carefree look.

"...J...Just shut and fight me already!?" Deadpanned Tagoma, as he shifted in a fighting stance.

Yamcha's demeanor changed and his carefree face was now as serious as a martial arts master he was ready to finish him off but...

"Pathetic"

A voice made it clear of its presence in which Yamcha and Tagoma look to see Freezer with a scowl on his face.

"After four months of training and this is all you can do? Losing to an earthling? What an excuse for a soldier, my army has turned out to be weaker than I thought" The tyrant said.

"Lord Frieza!? Please give me another chance to slaughter this ant!" Tagoma begged to his master, hoping that he could have some dredged of Mercy for his most loyal.

Yamcha on the other hand, simply glared at Frieza, analyzing this vile creature that gave Goku such a hard time the first time they met. Looking up close the small stature of the Tyrant would make anyone take him lightly, but to judge someone by its cover is asking for trouble.

The former emperor of the universe simply pointed his index finger towards Tagoma and shot a Death beam right on his leg at blinking speed. Needless to say that the unlucky bastard had fallen on the ground screaming in agony for that out of nowhere attack making him clutch his cauterized wound in which was a small burned hole now.

"H-He just shot him," Gohan said yet somehow surprised at the tyrant way to be.

"This monster, why is it so simple for him to dispose of his soldier's life's like that?" Tenshinhan asked.

"Your lucky your still somewhat useful out of all the insignificant fodder that I dispatched, now get out of my sight before I change my mind," Freezer said with contempt.

From those words, Tagoma flew away towards one of Lord Frieza ships, at first thinking going to an unoccupied healing pod, but then who would watch what Frieza would do to the earthlings? This was going to be something else, and he would not miss it.

"Wow, I heard you were quite dangerous and cold-blooded,but they didn't tell me you were such a complete universal jerk," Yamcha said with a nervous grin, but still keeping his ground.

The other Z fighters were already surprised that Yamcha was winning against Tagoma and would for sure do so if Freezer did not get in the way, but now that the Powerful foe had landed closer to the floor now from his hoverchair they were thinking on What Yamcha had in his head to talk like that to him.

"I-Is he insane?" The monk asked.

"Do you think Yamcha actually has a plan ?" Gohan asked.

"If he has then I hope it's a good one, that guy has become stronger that's a fact, but I sense that Freezer is holding way more of his power then we think," The Namekian said with a bead of sweat trailing off his forehead.

"Damn it! I really think we should do something, but can we even last a few seconds against that monster?" Tenshinhan said.

The lizard-like alien took his time to take a quick look at Yamcha almost like he was trying to gauge the actual power he had in storage. With a scowl and somewhat pulsing vein forming on his head Freezer calmed down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that the weaklings like to stick up for each other. My my, taking down one little flea and already thinking too big" Freezer said with a smile that really makes you want to punch him in the teeth.

"I'm just saying, if you kill everyone that works for you because of one loss, then who is going to deal with your planets paperwork?'' The guy cracked up a joke.

"Oh don't worry, I don't need muscle heads to deal with that. But your words do have slight merit, however, it won't change the fact that everyone here will die" Freezer lands on the ground.

"You know, if you want Goku to be here you can just wait"

Yamcha started talking before taking something from his pants pocket in which was lucky safe and it was...a senzu bean.

"Then again he has a tendency to come when things are at their worst," He said eating the bean.

Every single bit of wasted energy, strain, or negative ailment on his body was now gone, muscles bulking up to the peak.

"Hmm...you had one of those Magic drugs or something I see" He turns around for a moment "Thinking that will give you enough leverage for a chance? I suppose a little warm-up would do me some good, besides, seeing Son Goku face at the corpses of his 'friends' because of him being late, would be a nice touch"

Freezer said turning back to instead of seeing fear, despair, shivering of the body in the face of an opponent he can't defeat...he was with his eyes closed.

Many of the Z fighters and the enemy were thinking how the guy could close his eyes just like that in front of the freezer, but then again the emperor did turn his back around, but they doubt any surprise attack could do any harm.

What Yamcha was doing right now was a breathing exercise, which involves deep exhalations through increasing abdominal pressure, focusing awareness towards the body's meridian as a meaning of concentration and internal regulation. He just started doing that the moment the Lord started monologuing with his back turned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freezer said starting to get angry "Trying to hide your fear by breathing?"

"Phew...Oh! Sorry don't mind me, I was just doing my own thing...now would you be so kind of being my opponent until the main attraction comes?" Yamcha said with a confident smile and hardened resolve.

* * *

**A\N: You guys must be asking were Gotenks or Ginyu is right now but...can I be honest? Bringing Gotenks just for the joke of hitting Tagoma in the crotch, infuse and then change the fight for Ginyu to show up seemed like a waste of time for me, it didn't really pique my interest, instead, it just took away the serious moment of a fight so I took them away and put my own touch on it. If you guys are interested in knowing how Yamcha got so strong and if you managed to spot any references to other franchises then congrats, you know a lot of animes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif of Yamcha Belongs to the tumblr account of Rubber Peppers Art.
> 
> https://rubber-pixels.tumblr.com/post/175481856359/saw-a-post-from-the-bandana-guy-and-was-heavily


	3. Withouth Pain There is no Gain

**A\N: Feel free to leave a comment, be it bad or good i take all kinds of reviews to help this get better :D**

* * *

The biggest threat the universe has ever faced had been defeated by the incredible work of Goku and Vegeta in finding a way to put the evil Majin Buu down for good. The nightmare was over and the planet together with all the humans was brought back to life by the Dragon Balls, so peace had returned once more.

At that point everyone is just living their lives as simple and plainly as possible, except the Saiyans of course, who would always be training hard, waiting for the next threat who was bound to come or just try to see how far they can go. Between the Humans, however, there was someone who planned to have his path back towards training once more.

It was not Krillin, for he went back to his lovely wife #18 and their daughter Marron and find him a house and job of his own. Neither was Tenshinhan, who instead made his own martial arts school and was going to teach his crane style to the next generation. That would only leave...Yamcha, ex-bandit of the desert, the ex-boyfriend of Bulma Briefs, pro-baseball player.

After the entire Buu incident, Yamcha felt ashamed of himself, seeing as he let the world-saving to the others, and he hid away, while children, who by the way were Vegeta and Goku kids went and fought against the Majin. All because he was nothing but a weakling. He stopped seriously training after the Cell Games, only training here and there to keep his body from falling, but would gradually get weaker and weaker compared to his peak.

After his little 'vacation' to the other world in which he spent training a little with Krillin and other martial artists, Yamcha realized how strong he still was, even after all the time he spent with no serious training and yeah he was dead, but somehow those last hours were so fun it reminded him of the good ol days in which Martial arts was all about training yourself, breaking limits, fighting someone strong and learn something out of it.

The former bandit made his decision after revival, determined to go back at training, feeling his soul and newfound determination to try again. Not to be the strongest in the universe or even try to surpass Goku and Vegeta...but he did it for himself!

* * *

_***Outside Yamcha and Puar House*** _

"Yamcha-Sama are you ready?" Puar the blue floating cat asked.

"Yes I am, today starts my goal of getting my body back up to speed!" Yamcha said to his friend with a smile.

After his wishes from Shenlong, the scar-faced bandit could not wait any longer, he wanted to train once more, it had been a few weeks after Kid Buu defeat and even though the small amount of training on the other world had put his body a bit back into shape, it was nothing compared to his level back when the guy was in the Cell Games back in the day. So the latter decided to travel to the Bamboo forest close to East city, a little into the wild, but perfect for his Gravity chamber.

Getting out of the house and proceeding to fly at a slow speed so his friend could catch up, both of them feeling excited for the same reason, but with slight differences. After some time flying, the two of them landed on the forest in a part in which the floor was quite covered in the grass instead of dirt and rocks, space seemed to be quite good and the trees were not getting in the way, truly a perfect spot.

"This reminds me of the days I used to train in the forest beside the wild animals"

Yamcha had fond memories of those days, learning how every animal in the forests moved around, from the great speed of rabbits to the tenacity of a pack of wolves. He learned quite a bit about how to sneak up on a deer and Boars, by watching the predators hunt.

"Alright! I'm pumped"

Taking one capsule from his pocket and throwing it out in the open, a big cloud of smoke comes out filling the surroundings before it dissipated showing off the Capsule corp Gravity chamber.

"Puar I am gonna need you to stay outside and warn me in case anyone shows up close to my area or wild animals, after all, I don't think you can handle the gravity I am going to use," Yamcha told his companion.

Puar nodded in agreement with Yamcha's statement. "Yeah, your right about that... be careful while your in there Yamcha."

Yamcha smiled at his oldest friend's worried tone, truly grateful that Puar cared for his safety. "I'll be fine."

With a nod of his head, the shapeshifter animal waits outside while his long time friend takes a few steps inside the Chamber. Once there he takes a look around, it looks just like the one Bulma made but this one had the special feature of self-repairing, so there was no need to worry about destroying something and try to fix it. A sudden memory comes back to his head, the day when the fighter tried to see how he fared against Vegeta Gravity training, but he was not used to it and almost turn to mush.

'I did resist it quite a bit... I am more resilient then I let myself believe. But I promise I won't let cockyness be my downfall again' Yamcha thought with conviction, more to himself than anything else.

Taking another capsule the former bandit throws it to reveal an orange gi martial arts vest, the old one that he uses to wear.

"Weighted clothing, man this brings me back, if remember correctly this is two hundred fifty pounds heavy. I think I am going to wear it and warm up before turning the gravity on''

With that said the former bandit changes his clothing for the weighted one, feeling now heavier and remembering the time he used to train under Master Roshi. Now with no more goofing around, he started to do a series of bodily motions to stretch out the rust and get the blood flowing all over his body, and to make it more fluid when he begins to train seriously.

After a few minutes of warming up by doing all kinds of a backflip, jumping around and somersault, Yamcha went over to the gravity chamber console controls, and input the amount of Gravity he wanted.

"Let's try out _**10G**_ for now"

From that moment the entire room hummed as Yamcha began to feel gravity increase all around him.

"Ohhh, now this is where we start," He said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone, no matter how strong, they need to keep their skills sharp, training is the source of power and it will never betray you. So no matter how simple his way is, it was the start of a journey that mattered the most.

The start had him doing a sequence of different arm strengthening training, such as the normal push up, diamond push up, wide push up, close push up and dive bomber push up. Yamcha would do Fifty reps of each one while under ten times gravity upon his body weight and the 250 pounds of extra.

After all, every exercise started with a good push up. They increase functional Strength via Full Body Activation, Major muscle groups such as biceps, core muscles, triceps, anterior deltoids, and lower body muscle would be activated and help out and stretching the back as well. That was a good start, working out is also a great moment of enjoyment for a martial artist, and liking every moment of it is healthy.

When He's done finishing up his push-ups, Yamcha gets a good feel on his arms, thinking on what to do next, he decided to move on to planking. It may look simple but it actually helps with all the core muscles; including the rectus abdominis, transverse abdominis, internal and external obliques, hips, and back. It's effective because it works a lot of muscles all at once, also staying still like that for so long with the heaviness right now?

Time passes by and sweat started to pour from his forehead "Hmm...maybe I should try to see if I can remain like this for one whole hour''

The former martial artist wanted to test how long his current body could take in that exercise before wanting to stop. Let's just say the next hour Yamcha's felt his body was warming up pretty fast, sweat puddled all around his arms, legs, and whatnot, it felt like the floor was getting hotter, and he was breathing a bit heavier.

Staying still for sixty minutes on that plank pose was harder than anticipated, but all the sweat he poured was a sign of hard work and so he smiled getting right back up, moving his arms and legs with some quick jumping.

Groans in relief "Man this sure makes me feel that I'm quite rusty" Yamcha said thinking on what to do next "Hmm...should I increase the gravity a bit more and try to push through it?" He smirked over the thought.

But then the smile vanished when he remembers the incident with Vegeta gravity chamber by acting so cocky "Hmmmm...maybe a should play it safe for now anyways." Yamcha thought while he walked over to where the fridge was to grab a bottle of water.

After gulping down the tasteless liquid that was also the source of life for the guy right now, Yamcha rested for just one minute before quickly going back into his training, not wanting his muscles to lose the heat and tension. Before he could realize it, the former bandit already got used to ten times gravity, the time has passed quickly and it was already in the afternoon.

"Even though I am not as young as before, I feel like I can keep up just as much. Tomorrow I will increase the gravity five more times" He said.

With the routine done for now the scar-faced fighter turn down the machine making the gravity go back to normal and feeling the slight relief of his body getting less the routine done for now the scar-faced fighter turn down the machine making the gravity go back to normal and feeling the slight relief of his body getting less strain, taking a deep breath in filling his lungs, then exhaling back.

"Man...it feels so good to train like this again, I want to train more and harder but I have to be careful to not harm myself," He said to no one but himself.

After his training was done for now the guy came out and greets his blue fur friend.

"Oh, Yamcha-Sama are you done for today?" The cute cat looks to him.

"I was testing to see my body situation and even though I am not rusty to the point I am awfully tired with what I did so far I am feeling confident I can get back up quickly," He said smiling.

"Really? That's fantastic news Yamcha!" Puar said to his long time friend, glad that he still has the spark to get stronger.

With that said the chamber quickly deactivated and back into their capsule form, the two friends decided to go back home and take a shower, and after that a few snacks. Day after day it was nothing but training for the black-haired man, no one was keeping track of the calendar but, hour after hour ended up turning into weeks worth of hard work under the heavy gravity in which Yamcha would always increase when his body was getting used to it.

Soon enough, after a certain amount of time has passed, Yamcha's body began to change with all the hard work, what once was a body of a pro-baseball player turned into a ripped, well-defined body of a martial arts warrior just like its suppose to be, but not so buff that his shoulder was bigger than his head, let's not forget he is not a muscle brain.

Right now he was doing one hundred crunches on the floor while the gravity was in 40G already, sweat dripped from his forehead just as much as the rest of his body, working on his rectus abdominis muscle working on his abs. Not just the normal variation of crunches but others as well such as reverse crunches, etc.

Every time he made the gravity higher it would make even a simple exercise into something harder; There was a thick metal rod on a part of the chamber in which after the crunches the guy would do two hundred pull-ups, clenching his abs and started pulling himself up until his chest is touching the bar lightly and then raise himself higher so his chin is above the bar. First, he did it as fast as possible and try to set a record, then later he did it again...but slowly in which seemed to prove harder.

Sweat dripped from his body to the ground making a small puddle below his feet, that was already normal, his body would sweat so much it was like he would become dehydrated. Yamcha's body was begging him to give it a break already, but he pushed through the pain to finish his last rep on the bar.

After the guy was done with pull-ups, he moved on to Squats, working his quadriceps, hamstrings, and glutes. He worked them until his legs felt like they were on fire, hitting a 12,000 squat under that gravity.

'Ugh...I-It hurts, should I just stop? N-no! Just because it's getting hard and painful to keep going, this is where we are supposed to keep going forward, that's how you break your limit'

Gritting his teeth the man decides to shut the hell up and do forty reps of one-legged squat for each leg before taking a break from the training and pray to kami he didn't end up breaking his leg by overtraining.

But a true warrior does not blame his training; His abdomen muscles were like granite, hard and durable, forearms and fists thick and strong like logs; legs with enough strength to serve as enough force to jump high enough to hit the clouds without flying.

The training was going well, but every time he trained harder than the previous day, it was more strain on his body, it was only a matter of time before he got so sore even moving a little would be annoying, but slowing down his training was a nope! Thinking for a moment he comes with the idea of asking korin for a few senzu beans. Sure they took a good time to grow but the earth was in good shape and peace right now, besides maybe he can do some training climbing the tower a few times.

So, After Finishing his hardcore leg work for the day the Former bandit decided to give his legs a rest for now, so turning off the gravity and putting everything in capsule storage. Now that he thought about it, maybe spending some time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would do him some good. That's a year of training in one day because at the moment it's going to take him some time to get stronger, so why not use it!

'I should probably go there once I can reach Gravity times one hundred, that place is not for everyone if you can't keep up'

With that said and done, it was time to fly towards Korin tower. Puar wanted to come as well so the little cat was holding out on Yamcha neck and some of his gi.

"Hold tight''

Powering up he flies like a sonic boom decided to arrive there as fast as possible. Maybe he was a bit excited to try out more training methods, it felt like he was just starting again, that feeling of fulfillment to improve oneself, a new height of power than the previous you.

With his speed, it didn't take that long for him to arrive, not like it would take a long time before his training, but his body felt lighter and stronger so maybe it was just that it felt better to fly like a free bird. The lush forests and the tower itself surrounded by green could be seen, landing on the ground with a soft thud he did, Puar was a bit dizzy but nothing too much.

"Man I remember the first time I climbed this, I wonder how long it would take for me to climb it now with my bare hands"

Positioning his arms and legs to hold on to the construction from ancient times Yamcha looks at this friend.

"Feel free to fly and try to keep up with me Puar" He said looking back.

"Yes Yamcha-sama I will try my best"

The scar-faced martial arts then begins to climb up the tower at amazing speed, faster than anyone ever climbed before. He felt light and the higher it gets the air gets denser, but it was like the fighter was still on the floor, after all this is naught but a little warm up after the body cooled down.

It took Yamcha less than you think to get to the top of korin tower, the climb up hardly warmed up his body.

'Hmmm should I do that again, but this time use only my arms to climb. Maybe more weight' Yamcha thought, that was until he spotted the white fur cat looking at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Korin said rubbing his ear.

"Oh! Good evening Master Korin" Yamcha did a formal bow to the cat god.

"No need to be so formal boy, instead why don't you tell me the reason behind your visit?"

"Well you see Master Korin,i am training again to regain my peak and i was thinking if by any chance I could spare me a few senzu beans?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Is that so? Hmm..." The cat rubs his feline mustache in thought "Sure, even if climbing this tower is child play for you, those who climb it can have it"

The cat god then brings a small bag with a few senzu beans filling it.

"Just try not to ask for more, they take time to grow and you never know when it's gonna be needed" Korin licked his paw letting some cat instinct out.

"Alright! Thank you very much, I won't waste them" Yamcha said.

"Are you going to go now?"

"Hmmm...Maybe later I will try climbing this a few more times, try to make it harder"

"Ah, I see. Knock yourself out." Korin said to Yamcha, who then decided to give him some pointers into making the climb up and down a bit harder.

* * *

With senzu beans acquired and one hundred reps climbing the tower, Yamcha could go back to training hard just like he wanted with a bit less of worry about doing it too much now that he had a few beans. Every day, all he had time for was for the gravity chamber, the former bandit wanted his body to get used to the gravity no matter what.

So onto the next training day, The man is doing three sets of push-ups with one thousand reps under 45G Gravity first to serve as the warm-up the start, then when done he reached out for the same number of reps and sets while doing Dips on the installed equipment just next to the pull-ups bar, his favorite training was not those who would give him more muscle mass but resistance, durability, and stamina ...But that didn't mean the former bandit had no use for a few weights later on.

Yamcha was sweating, his muscles warming up by the feeling of fire coming from his spirit! That meant that his body was taking the strain and that after cooling off and healing up, he would be more resilient than before. He kept at it until he finished his reps. Once he was done, the former bandit of the desert lands rose and huffed a bit as he got used to the gravity.

He said "Hanh...not too bad under 45 times gravity. But still, a lot to do. Let me see...a thousand sit-ups, then after that a light workout to test my agility. It's one thing to be stronger, tougher, and faster. But I also need agility so that I can dodge attacks but without wasting too much movement and energy."

He sat on the floor and started to do his sit-ups, crunching his center while going up and down. As he continued to train, his mind wandered back to the past. Back to the early days of his youth & the formation of the Z-Fighters back when Piccolo was still a threat, followed by the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa.

He thought, 'We discovered and used so many techniques back then... even made moves of our own. I wonder...if it would be possible to utilize them again, but in a way that is more effective for the enemies that keep seeming to crop up on Earth.'

He remembered the "Four Arms" technique, where Tienshinan formed an extra set of arms in his first match against Goku in the Martial arts tournament. Tien had used the arms effectively against Goku until the small Saiyan had used his tail to escape a hold and put Tien on the defensive until he was forced to call the arms back into him.

He said to himself, 'That technique looks like it drained some physical and mental stamina from Tien to maintain it. Perhaps there is a way for me to learn it, and find out how to minimize its negative effects?'

Yamcha had learned the hard way that moves always had a pro and a con and saw that even Goku knew the lesson well. The Saiyan always analyzed his techniques and attacks, studying both strengths and weaknesses. So now Yamcha was taking a page from him; looking over his techniques, both the upside and the downside of them.

As he was halfway through his sit-ups, he remembered the "Solar Flare" technique, his own "Spirit Ball" that he used against Kami disguised as Shen & the Saibaman that Nappa planted on Earth, the "KaioKen" technique that was so proud before learning Super Saiyan.

"Even though I have seen most of the techniques, I need to learn how to use them in a way that is my own & will make me more formidable against the big league fighters.".

He remembered his training with King Kai, and also when the strange deity told them about the "Spirit Bomb" that he taught Goku. Yamcha thought, 'Maybe there is a way to use the technique that he taught Goku to enhance my Spirit Ball. Not to be exactly like a Spirit Bomb itself, but something more potent and useful than my current Spirit Ball'

Once he reps were done, he looked at his body and how his training was coming along, He could have used the Senzu Beans to make the fatigue go away after harder training was done, but he didn't want to waste them so he merely went over to the Control Panel and turned the gravity setting off. The room went white once more, indicating that the machine was off and everything was back to normal Earth gravity.

Yamcha sighed and said, "I can train my body all I want. But I think I need to start focusing on my ki techniques, and also to see how I can understand the techniques of the others to see if I can make them my own. I wish...".

Once he said that he then realized what he needed to do. He smirked and said "Looks like it's time to put that thing to work"

The former bandit then whistles getting his blue flying cat attention to his long time friend.

"Yes Yamcha-Sama" Puar said

"Puar it's time for me to take a look at that item, and now that the gravity is off I would like if you stay with me to look too," He said

"Do you think I can be of help?" The animal asked curiously

"Of course! A different line of thought it's what I need too"

Yamcha's first wish was for the gravity chamber with repairing features, but his second wish was a bit more interesting than the previous one. Being one who seems many different techniques back when he was still a novice and even today, the guy felt really interested about the possibility of learning something different, just like Goku who seem to copy other techniques...after all Master Roshi used to be the only one who knew the Kamehameha but now? Everyone who does he can count on his fingers.

But that is kicking around the bush, what the former desert bandit wished for...was a book...a magical book who stored every single skill of martial arts or technique that needed ki control that the Planet earth had seen. It worked in a manner that if said technique was used on the planet like let's say ***ahem*** Kaio ken as Goku did, then the book would magically get information about said skills, showing its pros and cons, and how to learn it. But no matter how eager Yamcha was, you out to look for the ones that he wants to learn the most and pay attention to master them because even a normal punch can become hella strong if you're a honed warrior.

Thanks to the Briefs technology said a special piece of magical wishing from the Dragon balls was stored in a capsule from capsule corp. Yeah, they could also store things like magazines so why not a book that defies logic by its pages quantity?

Yamcha went to the living room quarters that was upstairs since the Gravity Chamber he was in actuality a spaceship that Capsule Corp. designed back when Goku went on his first mission to Namek long ago. The former desert bandit relaxed for a moment, then looked down at the book that was now on a single table near the bed.

It looked to be more or less a tome, the kind that was created back in the very ancient days of Earth. On the front were the words "Various Techniques- Physical and Ki-wise" in gold letters. Yamcha had been training his body for so long, now it was time to train the mind. He once heard from Gohan that during his, Bulma, and Krillin's trip planet Namek to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, he and the bald one would train mentally. Linking their minds together to do mental combat.

And as Master Roshi once told him, "A strong body is useless without a strong mind and spirit to properly control it".

He opened the pages, going to a section of the book that showed various ki techniques that had been used on Earth. The book was magical enough to have recorded on it every kind of technique that utilized the energy of any kind; ki, magic, etc. He spotted the technique used by Krillin during his battle against the Saibamen, the "Expanding Energy Wave" technique. He didn't see it due to him being killed by the kamikaze Saibaman.

He read to himself, "Hmmm... Krillin used compressed energy to create a single large ball of ki that split into multiple ones on his mental command. The energy ball was slow but strong, while the smaller spheres were fast but had less punch into them. Krillin was always able to use ki impressively. This could be useful if I modify it to my style.".

He also looked to Piccolo's "Special Beam Cannon", which was extremely powerful and was meant to pierce through objects. And it was very fast when launched, but it required a lot of energy to concentrate and fire on. Yamcha stated, "Hmmm… in the past, Krillin and Piccolo used ki in a way that could be utilized for something other than explosions. His "Destructo Discs" is proof of that. Now that is interesting to know... and also can be useful in a battle."

Yamcha was exercising his mental muscles here, seeing the various energy and mental attacks that each of his comrades used. He had seen Master Roshi's "Lightning Flash Surprise" that had him use his ki to be changed into the element of lighting, and that was effective on Goku back when he was a kid. Seeing that pure energy like ki can be transmuted to become an element attack, he decided to see what kind of element he could change his energy into.

He looked to Puar and told her, "Puar, I got some suggestions I need you to take down for me. Sorry to ask, but can you be my secretary for the moment?". The cute floating cat that aced Magic School nodded her head with a flowing positive attitude, flying to a shelf nearby and taking a notepad and a pen to write down what Yamcha wanted to relay to her.

The Z-Fighter told his friend to write down a few suggestions: how to make ki change to becoming an element of nature, how to create energy that can slice or pierce through objects rather than simply blowing up, and possibilities of fusing ki attacks, because you never know when something interesting can come out.

"These ideas are interesting in theory, but I'm not sure in practice," Yamcha said looking at his notepad.

"Maybe you should try learning the Kaioken first Yamcha-Sama it's the hardest one after all right?" Puar suggested.

"All in due time Puar, that takes a toll on the body so I should try learning it only when I hit one hundred times gravity"

Rubbing his chin for a moment Yamcha thinks back how everyone uses to be afraid of Demon King Piccolo. How he was so strong that nobody could do anything against him, only seal him like Master Roshi and Tien tried to, but now for him, the former evil version of Piccolo was just your average Thug who knew ki...then something came to mind.

"Image Training!" He said with an eager grin.

Yamcha remembers one of the training methods he once learned. By closing your eyes, image training allows you to be able to create a simulation of your opponent within one's mind. It's a good method used for when you're confined in a place where you can't train, however, a thought came to his mind about the meditative path. Paying attention is important, not just to their appearance but every single detail of your foe as detailed as possible, to the point of feeling so real it's like you can hear them breath. Remember their personality, fighting style, skills, how they would react, and then...what you would do.

"Gotta train my mind" He whispered.

Sitting down on the floor in the lotus position, closing his eyes while the mind drifted away back to the past were things were more simple, well somewhat because there were no aliens, and he was just a bandit in the dessert stealing from travelers, man that felt like forever, it was also a piece of shameful memories before he turned a new leaf but the memory was fresh on his head like it was just yesterday.

Yamcha starts imagining the tournament of martial arts were Goku and everyone entered to test out their might, it was when the Bald monk and the later to know Saiyan was training under Master Roshi. He remembers losing to the mysterious Jackie Chun, who at some point at his younger days would later know it was the turtle hermit all along, it was easy to know, the rare moments when his soon to be master would show his fighting skills, they would look just like the one Jackie would use, oh! He is such a dummy! If only Yamcha knew how to sense ki better.

Besides Master Roshi who participated in two tournaments, there were bound to be more. Goku, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Piccolo and Kami, those were the first time he saw new and old faces to be so strong in the 23rd Tournament of martial arts...and the stepping stone for his training.

Every single bit of information and even words were spoken that day, Yamcha would scan everything and use it! To see how far he needs to go so he can defeat them. And with that thought his hi flare-up shaking the ground for a moment spooking Puar who was watching.

So it began the long Image training of the day…

Bad memories would eventually arise that showed him in a negative light. But he had long learned of his flaws and weaknesses, both character and fighting-wise, after all, he was just human.

After a good time of concentrated meditation, it soon made him arrive in a void; blackness everywhere, not even light except his own being.

Yamcha said to himself 'So...his in my mindscape. Kami told me that the mind is formidable, and the mindscape takes the form of whatever you want it to be. But it is supplied by both memory and imagination, so one needs to have complete mental control on both ends to make the image training effective'

With a great line of thought coming, the void was disappearing and its place was the arena for the martial arts tournament, the one were he would debut as Roshi disciple, everything was in pristine condition, same as Yamcha remembered it long ago.

The mindscape was now complete. Now... it was time to focus and bring forth his mental construct foe so he could spar against it.

The first opponent that Yamcha decided to visualize was Tienshihan, he put every single ounce of memory of Tiens technique's, from when they first fought, all the way to their last sparring session. He then imagines all the ways Tien would act and react during certain situations, and how he would deliver attacks.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see a visualization of Tien standing before him.

"Man...what a blast from the past'' He smirked slightly

After hours of meditation within his mind, for countless times he fought until his mind would hit the limit.

Thanks to the training he so much did before reaching higher levels of gravity, it was clear...the versions of Goku, Tien and Piccolo from the 23rd tournament were strong, but after so many images on his head the guy knew, he was stronger than those versions, outclassing them by a mile and that was not just his ego, the former bandit knew pretty well how much his ki came back from his efforts.

The tri beam of explosive power from the triclops, the azure blast of the Kamehameha wave from Goku, the giant transformation of Piccolo reincarnation. He remembers dodging, countering, or just tanking, putting his brain into overdrive to make sure he was showing his level of determination, telling himself, this is real!

Apart from him wanted to feel cocky that he was way stronger than his friends, or maybe stronger than Vegeta when he arrived on earth, however, being cock got his butt on the otherworld.

"Ughh"

"Yamcha-Sama!" Puar said scared for his friend.

With shaky hands and sweat all over his body, Yamcha knew that to test himself, a stronger opponent was needed, so he did attempt after attempt on an almost real image training with monsters such as Cell would surely increase his mental fortitude. What better wall to try on than that? The immense power that the Bio android would always show off and the techniques of his friends, it was terrifying! He tried every possible conclusion to the image training before feeling like he died a hundred times...but.

"The biggest enemy of a fighter is fear" He whispered.

The point was not to surpass the image of a monster but to force himself to remain calm in the face of imminent danger and death. So constant image training with Perfect Cell was going to be a part of his routine.

* * *

**A\N: I wanted to make this flashback to being worth it, showing all the training and talking about the muscles group just as a try to make it more interesting, there is also the revelation of his wishes and what they help him with. Now he trains until the arrival of Lord Frieza as you guys know ;)**


	4. Yamcha vs Frieza

**A\N: I thought about using certain songs to try and making the fight more Badass like YouTubers do on their favorite anime fights like AMV but maybe I will do only in this one chapter since I think it's more than needed. I hope you guys enjoy it. I accept any Questions you may want Answers to no matter if it's good, bad or stupid I'm all ears ;)**

* * *

Minutes, days, months, and then...years. Every single day Yamcha tried his utmost best to train his physical body past its limits with harsh gravity, his mental fortitude by doing image training with strong\scary beings such as Cell for hours non stop, all for the day which his soul as a fighter was going to be reborn.

However, what one might think, he didn't do this to show off the power acquired to his friends, instead Yamcha wanted to have faith in himself and be useful in any given situation, to show his worth as one of the planet defenders, it's just something that needs to be done no matter what.

All the sweat, pain, training and fatigue were accumulating on him each past day, almost making it think if he could just take it easy for a few days, but no...he pushed through! It was all for this exact moment. Now fate brought him up a fight against the cruelest of enemies, in the words of Son Goku! I'm Fired up.

"I don't think there is a chance you would like to discuss this over some noodles? Maybe talk about how blowing up the planet is not gonna solve your grudges or anything for the matter?" The scar-faced man offered with a grin.

''Do I look like I came all over this mudball for some stupid attempt of bribery with food?" Frieza mocked.

"Your lost man, we have the best noodles in the universe just to be clear"

Closing his eyes for a moment Yamcha remembered every second of his training in the last few years, the fighter's mind should be full of worry and doubt after all this fight was one he could not possibly win, even if he planned to go through with it.

But that doesn't mean he would not try with all his might, his redemption as a warrior was an inch from reach. Hardening his steel-like muscles, Yamcha ki bursts outwards around his body, veins popping around the arms, legs, power churning through every part.

Opening his arms Yamcha gets into battle stance looking straight at Frieza figure dead serious. That was the moment where the resolve to fight until the last breath was solid and unmoving.

With a grunt, the former bandit rushes forward with amazing speed, the solid Stoney ground from the landscape cracking like it was made of foam. Frieza just standing there smirked at that and blocked the blow with his forearm with ease, the shockwave from it was intense and made a huge crater from under their feet, but the alien remained unfazed and firm.

The emperor of the universe doesn't even move from the spot but instead moves his tail like a whip in a flurry of stabbing motions. Seeing that white appendage ready to pierce him in half a second, Yamcha dodged every single one with great reflexes almost like a sixth sense, with only almost getting hit by one a few inches from his cheek.

It's not like Frieza's tail seemed to be sharp or anything but the fighter could swear that if said appendage hit him it would sure slice him as badly as a sharp-pointed object would and some more. Wanting to get some distance away from the Lizard, Yamcha jumps back throwing a different attack this time from his leg.

 _ **"Hyobi!"**_ He shouted.

The black-haired man uses his leg to launch a razor blade-like attack in the shape of miniature high-speed spiraling wind towards the enemy and then shooting a yellow ki blast the size of a soccer ball that hit freezer right away in a combined move, covering the ivory body of the emperor in the explosion causing a lot of smoke.

For a moment it seems to be like it did some damage...But that was nothing but a joke to him, coming out of the area the emperor came out of it with no visible damage, only a bit of dirt covering his figure.

"My turn" Frieza said with a smug look.

It happened in a second, all he felt was a knuckle crash across his jaw in a swift blow that sends him packing away, but that was not the end, with a dexterity of amazing proportions Frieza wrapped his tail around Yamcha ankle and just like that he smashed him face-first into the ground, cracking against the surface of the landscape, after doing it another time it just launched him in which the latter stopped at mid-air.

"Ouch! Man, that sure hurt" Yamcha grunted holding his face.

"Congratulations, you're still conscious after a few seconds of this little game" Freezer mocked him.

''Hehe...thanks that means a lot coming from you" Yamcha said with a bit of truth on his voice "But this is only the start you see?"

Powering up again the black-haired fighter rushes towards his opponent who seemed to humor him by letting it get closer.

"Take this!" Her charges forward quickly

Yamcha delivers a rush of punches and kicks at such speed that it should be impossible to see from where every single one is coming ant not get overwhelment….

But! Just because your attack is fast, it doesn't mean your adversary is some novice fighter to fall for a simple barrage attack. With perfect prediction the emperor timed every blow that came his way with uncanny precision, making every move to be blocked or parried.

"Is this all you have?" Freezer asked disappointed.

With a frown taking form in his forehead Yamcha stopped the flurry of punches and stayed a few meters away from him.

'Of course, it's not going to work on him, that guy is not some stupid meathead, he is a smart and canny foe, who pushed Goku to become a Super Saiyan. That blow he delivered on my jaw still hurts quite a lot Oof! If I didn't train my durability I would be dead meat...or maybe he is going easy for now'

"I feel that your just playing around, are you by any chances testing me? because if that is a yes, then pardon me...that is a really bad joke''

Frieza said, hating the fact Yamcha did not even utilize the same crimson technique he used on Tagoma on the previous fight, which was a sign of him holding back what was seen.

"Yish! why so serious? Don't you wanna have some fun first? Finishing a fight so quickly would be boring" Yamcha smiled.

"Are you insinuating you have the power to do that? Ohohoho" Freezer said making his annoying laughter.

"...Won't you like to know? Let's find out''

With a somber expression quickly turning into taunting, the fight was just getting started.

'I always thought, that no matter what energy technique you do, it is still the same ki that came from your own body. So what if I combine two into one?'

* * *

**(*Cues: The Ultimate Final Death Battle- Fairy Tail*)**

Yamcha draws both hands behind his back and starts to charge ki into two golden-yellow energy spheres around the fingertips, bringing them together in a finger gun fashion, and then he shouts.

_**"Dodohameha!"** _

Yamcha said letting out a fusion attack combining Dodonpa and Kamehameha, firing an energy sphere blast one after the other like a gun, in total four Big shots of energy were shot towards the emperor as quick as lightning.

Frieza however was not impressed by that, those blasts were just a bit stronger then what he would think like the average for someone that level, with ease he dodges each ball of energy. With those small nuisances out of the way, Frieza began to slowly float over to Yamcha, an arrogant smirk plastered on his visage.

"Is that truly the best you can do?"

"You should know better than anyone Lord Frieza, that every show...needs an opening act!"

The cold-blooded emperor suddenly feels that something is not right, turning around because of that his eyes widen in shock, the ki attacks he just dodged were floating right above in the air in strategic places. Yamcha was using the Sokidan principle within those spheres, the lack of explosion from all those blasts should have alerted him, but alas here is Yamcha chance.

"Hooh!"

With a quick motion of his hands the black-haired fighter makes the big blasts of energy to quickly scatter into an amazing number of smaller orbs, so much you get dizzy trying to count each one, it was almost like a cage.

"What!?" Frieza cursed having no idea how he let himself be surrounded just like that.

"I won't let you get out of this without a scratch, say hello to my trump card"

The scarface used both hands to look in the same fashion when using on a single Sokidan, to pull this off a high amount of concentration and calm mind is needed.

"You think I won't get out of th-''

Frieza is interrupted with a ki ball hitting him in the back of the neck, that infuriates him to no end, the martial artist fighter started controlling his attacks like guided missiles, coming from all the directions possible. While the enemy dodges effortlessly most of the attacks, there is no way there won't be some hitting the emperor a few times on the head, body, legs, arms making him bounce around like a toy.

"This is silly, there is no way that I wi-"

"Detonate!"

Yamcha clenched his right hand making the closest Sokidan balls explode like landmines close to Freezer line of vision.

"What the hell?" Frieza was surprised.

"You think I just let you have a tantrum and get out? Think again"

The former bandit had cornered the strong foe with a combination of bouncing Sokidans that came from all sides, plus the ones that exploded to keep him from blowing everything up as well with his temper.

But that attack was not meant to defeat someone as Frieza, no this was just a distraction for the part two of the plan. The emperor was no foe, there was no way he would stay there for too long, that is why the martial artist pushed himself to have as many shots and explosions on him as possible.

"Tsc! Enough of this joke"

With a surge of energy, Lord Freezer covers himself in a barrier of energy wrapping around him like a dome.

'Guess this is as far as I go"

Clasping both hands together Yamcha was serious now as he makes all the other Sokidan energy orbs hit against Freezer defense and then detonating them all in a huge explosion covering the field with smoke as the shockwave wind swept past him and the other Z-Fighters. Everyone that fought for the survival of the planet Earth was just too stunned for words as they witnessed the former Desert Bandit show a side of him that they never saw, it was incredible.

Master Roshi spoke, "O-Outstanding! The level of skill, power, defense, stamina and imagination Yamcha just showed...how long did it take to pull it off?"The former teacher of the wolf was just too surprised to see his former pupil holding his own against a being that was leagues above him, even though this was not the Lord Full power.

"He copied my Dodon ray and added the Kamehameha?" Tenshinhan asked surprised.

Krillin exclaimed, "W-What?! How is this even possible?! Yamcha never displayed anything like this before to us!".

It was the firm voice of Piccolo that answered, "That's because unlike the rest of you, he has trained beyond his safety zone"

All looked to the Namekian now, who was smirking as he was showing respect to Yamcha as he stood his ground. The fused being of Kami and the old Piccolo continued, "While I admit I have gone a bit soft with all this peace, and everyone just lived their lives or trained just how we knew...I can see that he decided to not just go back to the basics, but he took a page from more people then we know" He finished.

All of the Z-Fighters looked to the one who was now facing off against Frieza, seeing a determination and strength that was well beyond what they thought of Yamcha.

Gohan was amazed, but also down at himself. Being half Saiyan never meant he was weaker, his skills and powers only diminished this much due to the lack of training the peaceful time has made him so comfortable. Goku was different since he was a pure-blooded Saiyan, the urge to train and fight was always there so thus his strength and power didn't diminish at all. So now while he wouldn't trade his time with Videl for anything in the world... it did make him regret not doing some kind of training in his free time to at least keep himself from getting rusty again.

* * *

"Bravo"

Everyone gets back to reality after having their thoughts brought back to the fight, the emperor of the universe showing how he was still with his forcefield on and with a few superficial scratches in which were small indications of damage.

**(*Cues: 25 2EM29_E5- Evangelion 2.0*)**

"Your parlor tricks are not too shabby, but I am done playing games with you," Frieza said as his eyes burned like the pits of hell his smile quickly getting upside down.

"Heh, really? But it was just getting fun" Yamcha said.

A powerful surge of energy starts enveloping his whole small frame as it all happened in a few seconds. With uncanny Speed Yamcha can't even see when the enemy is just in front of him, the only chance was to gasp in surprise at how the little pipsqueak was fast.

Frieza throws a body blow hitting the guy on the face followed by an upward kick to the chin, and finishing it with a small yet powerful Kiai, that felt like a spaceship just hit his chest right out of the bat launching Yamcha far away hitting rocks after rocks, the impact of the blows making his bones rattle and air escaping his lungs.

"What is the problem? Can't take a bit more of power? I am going to make you suffer, hit you again and more until your whole body implodes!" Frieza was angry, that earthling deserved to suffer, quick deaths are meant for mercy and he was out of it.

"Ughh.." Yamcha grunted 'Damn...He is so strong... I can't let him have the chance to hit me more...my body may have become stronger but that guy hits harder than any training'

The martial artist was feeling the pain of the blows...but he was smiling, a powerful foe who made Goku go all out, who came back after training for only four months and was still so strong in his first form was supposed to be discouraging, but he was happy, after all, he was still alive, he was giving a good show...His training didn't betray him.

"Man..fighting is" He coughs a bit of blood after getting up "Fun when you're giving your all"

Slowly walking out of the cave made by his own body hitting against the solid rocks of mother nature the Wolf fang user is put in eye contact with Lord Freezer again.

"That...hurted" He simply said.

"Is that so? Well pardon me" Smirked evilly "The next one will be living hell"

"You only care about Goku huh? So focused on the Saiyan, that's no good"

The former bandit raised his arms in the air making Frieza think of this weird form, but then Yamcha instead went in a stance resembling the first time he used his Sokidan against Kami and then…

"Your first mistake was not seeing me as a threat right away you Stupid Lizard!"

The moment Yamcha screamed at Frieza with hostility a pulse of energy was brought to the emperor attention, he was just so busy thinking about how he would kill Son Goku and destroy this planet in front of him, so infuriated by the fact that earthling dared to make a fool of him...that he didn't even notice that the previous attack was not just a mere trick.

Everyone besides Freezer had a bit more of time to realize it before the latter look behind him and surprise himself by seeing a huge Pinkish ball of energy with hints of purple lightning around coming from him, it was not as big as Goku Spirit Bomb back in Namek but it was strong enough.

Yamcha had found a way to Steal Frieza's energy…

_**"Pachinko Ball!"** _

"WHAT?!"

Surprised by this sudden attack by his own energy, it made Freezer lose his cool yet again. Having to turn around and hold the ball of energy, actually feeling it oddly powerful since it came from him.

"Martial arts were created to fight beings that were stronger than humans, skills that can only be cultivated through intense training and conviction!"

"Y-You!"

Yamcha crouches down on his knees gathering his ki on both legs and arms doubling in size in muscle and energy.

"And I will mark that on your body! Kaioken times ten!"

With his crimson aura going through his veins Yamcha proceeds to pounce in a powerful spiral motion towards Freezer while having both arms pointed outwards.

_**"Chigiguruma!"** _

Yamcha manages to hit a powerful impact with both clenched hands at the emperor back with a thunderous sound throwing him off the ground.

When the former emperor made contact with the energy behemoth of a sphere it collided with his body in a very familiar manner. Dust exploded everywhere from Frieza's forced crash landing, making that particular area quake violently while the forces of the wind made Yamcha fell a great distance from all that.

It took a few moments for the dust to settle, but once it did the Z fighters were able to see the crater from the sheer force of the impact...it didn't take that long to see in the middle of it was Frieza flying back up from the scene, this time bruises and burn marks were around the bio armor-like body showing that he took damage.

''Not bad for someone who survived Goku Genki dama, but I think using your energy against you was a surprise? Way more effective than using my own"

Yamcha said all the while staring down at the fallen emperor of the universe with a neutral expression even though his remark was smug, said emperor took notice of Yamcha's presence, and the look he was being sent.

"This...It did not occur to me I would sweat a bit fighting you, all that? I felt that" Frieza face starts to twitch while veins start to pop from his whole body "You dare look down on me you insignificant worm?"

A powerful surge of cackling purple ki filled with malice starts to fill the air, the evil lord was Releasing all the amount of ki he could use for the first form so far. The clouds in the sky were starting to move around ready to make a storm.

"The only one who is looking down on someone here is you! Maybe I should stop playing around and give you a reason to change that"

* * *

***Flashback***

Yamcha trained a lot, but not just a lot...an AWFUL lot! Either by covering his body with heavyweights and run a million kilometers through different locations until he reached desserts or icelands.

To make an image of himself using the multiform technique in which the latter gave his 'clone' More than half his ki so he could train with a stronger version of himself which was weird. Meditating and image training over and over against the monster Cell until there was no room to try anymore tactics, he lost count to how many times he saw himself dying but that was going to sharpen his spirit.

Covering the ground with so much sweat his clothes have been tethered to pieces from the harsh condition he put himself on every single day, but that was not put to waste.

The fighter has...finally reached four hundred times Gravity.

"Hannh~!" Collapses on the ground.

"YAMCHA!" Puar floats close to him worried.

"I-I did it! F-Four hundred times gravity plus the weighted clothing" Yamcha tried to talk but it was obvious he was tired.

"Yes! You did it Yamcha-Sama" Puar was proud of his friend.

"But this is just the start, I just 'reached it' Now the new goal is to get used to it until its normal for me"

"M-Maybe you should take some of your time to learn something less straining?" The blue cat suggested seeing that it's time to let the physical part for later.

"Hmm...I think I need a bit more of theory for the next phase, so resting my body and let the results sink in is a better choice" He said that going upstairs after his training.

The gravity training did a great deal of improvement on Goku Body back in Namek, but there was no way to go to the realm of Super Saiyans for him. No...he had a plan, the first step was to make his body go as further as possible with gravity, enduring the pain and slowly adapting to a more resilient body, why? Well for more strength, speed and increase his ki as well obvious. But what Yamcha wanted to be something else.

**The Kaioken…**

"Let's see" Book in hands he goes for reading.

The Kaioken the former bandit wanted to learn is a heavenly martial arts mind-body technique created by North Kaio and later improved by Son Goku (It has his name on the book) Said skill amplifies the user speed, power, mental acuity and physical prowess for short bursts of high intensity.

Now, what is a mind-body skill? The practice of both mind and body means simultaneously cultivating the mind and tempering the body. If the vessel is not trained to a high degree, then even if the mind is capable, the body will falter.

Making up a new technique out of the blue was more difficult than learning said skill from someone who is teaching you, after all, they would also enjoy seeing you try to figure it out on your own with a few tips. But Yamcha special little tool of knowledge gave him more than just tips. It revealed the mechanisms in-depth to the technique.

Tempering the body with physical and mental repetition, teaching the body how to react and become integrated with the mind. Working on proper timing, mental endurance, and a sharp focus, will allow you to fill the vessel with more energy.

"The ki becomes increasingly dense as it travels underneath the skin, causing muscles to bulge and flesh to become thicker around the bones. When filling all the cells in the body, the ki will surface of the body in a strong wave of heat and wind"

It seemed to be the best skill of the world...however it's not, the metabolism is increased as well, the cells of the body exert incredible amounts of energy in a short amount of time and then get completely expanded, to get back to full power would take a great deal of rest.

"Hmm...This sure is interesting, I'm lucky to have this book with me"

After some planning and of course a few days, Yamcha managed to talk his way into using the hyperbolic time chamber from Dende for his training, surely it would be his first time there so it was going to be excited, but also a serious moment for his better skill yet.

Once inside he could only stand there and look in surprise and awe.

"Wow...it is an incredible white void," He said looking in awe "Now then..."

With a single grunt, a crimson aura of weaker shade envelops Yamcha's body revealing the guy already managed to learn the basics of the skill.

"What if I try to stay like this for a long period of time? Once I get used to a single multiplier I can go to another one. I'm still a human but I'm sure...that my body will adapt to this technique just like it did with the gravity, I will be patient. After all, I have all the time in the world" The former bandit laughed while looking at the hyperbolic time chamber clock.

The next two days in which was going to be two years for the guy would be used to perfect this technique to its absolute best.

* * *

**(*Cues: World on fire- Tokyo ESP*)**

Clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood Yamcha starts to power up, his muscles start to swollen out and veins popping up all over his body, a thin line of crimson ki starts surrounding the body like a second skin while an explosive stream of power flows through like it's on fire.

His black hair getting spiky as hot lightning was flickering in and out, feeling more like a rush of adrenaline was being pumped through his veins ready to explode and just like that...

"HAHHHGGG!"

Letting out a primal roar like a torrent of heat bursts to the sky, almost like someone decided to turn the sauna temperature from 'hot' to 'Melting your skin off sort of hot' The energy of bloody color covered his whole body like a forcefield, flaming crimson aura emanates from his body and hair, resembling more of a wild animal ready to start the hunt than a human being.

His shirt now completely blow to pieces revealing that the huge muscles previously seem when powering up have gone away leaving only the amount necessary for a warrior, the heat from his fiery ki felt like it was ready to reduce anything to ash if anything gets to close.

"Frieza" Yamcha started talking while clenching fists.

For a split second everyone except the Emperor can feel a shiver going down their spines from that word alone, the former bandit voice had a deeper and more serious sound, almost like a total new person has arrived and taken over, his whited eyes also didn't help.

"I-I never thought I was going to say this but...Yamcha feels oddly intimidating" Tenshinhan said,

"Yeah...it's like he is going to eat me every time I look at him," The Monk said.

'That power...how much is the focusing to keep it up? No how long will it last?" Piccolo thought.

"I am going to show you, the power of _ **Mastered Kaioken**_ " He finished

"Hmp..a measly attempt" Frieza looked not caring about this earthling getting somewhat stronger.

The Martial artist and the Emperor eye each other out for...three seconds before they both set off like torpedos. The only signals of a fight happening were the shockwaves in the air from every mighty blow, where the untrained eye could only hope to see.

Yamcha punches ferociously at Frieza with all his strength, but the latter manages to block them, although with a lot more effort now, the vibration from each blow that was blocked could be felt.

The former bandit keeps on the offensive by kicking the alien off into the distance with a frontal kick that hit right in the kisser, but that didn't do much good as the alien quickly recovers himself and shoots a death beam towards Yamcha trying to pierce his heart, but it proves to be a harder challenge to hit him than at first thought.

After dodging it by the skin of his teeth he flies at impressive speed towards Frieza and spins kick him...or so he thought. Yamcha sees that it was one of the lord's own afterimages.

"Over here you Mongol"

Frieza announces himself before shooting an electrified red ki blast Towards Yamcha while smirking like a devil. However, Yamcha stood strong and puts his arms in an 'X' like position, charging his ki in the wolf fang fist style he lets out a roar.

A finisher resembling claws is launched making it some sort of blast and cut attack of crimson fire colliding against the energy blast, electricity sparks everywhere before more explosions can be heard, dust comes in and the wind blows.

Frieza launched a barrage of purple energy blasts in which Yamcha swatted them all with knife-hand motions one by one. But The emperor took just a mere second to show up quickly in front of him, and struck hard across the face with a right hook, with a smirk of satisfaction he kept pummeling the martial artist face in pure rage who quickly protected himself with both arms in a sharp guard against the knuckles of the frost demon.

Before the next hook came, the fighter timed the right moment to attack under Frieza chin with a swift upwards bent Wrist move, that manages to take a small grunt of pain from the horned alien, taking the chance the martial artist performed an elbow strike on his abdomen, sending him dashing through the air. But this is not the first time a strong attack sends him packing so it quickly recovered only to flare up his ki and sending a powerful Kiai making the crimson fighter fly away with the blow.

"YOUR MINE!"

Somehow increasing his speed even more Frieza rushes towards Yamcha and punches him upwards higher in the sky, then starts a barrage of kicks and punches while juggling around in quick movements creating a triangle-shaped pattern, moving fast enough to appear and disappear in a split second.

But when Frieza thinks he has that on the bag, the punch that was supposed to be a finishing move is interrupted by an explosive Kiai by the Wolf fang user to repeal the emperor away from him.

"Gotta admit…" Yamcha spit some blood "That hurt"

"Oh I'm sorry, I make sure to make it from hurt to slaughter" Frieza cackled.

"Show me then" Yamcha simply said.

"What?" Frieza asked

''Show me how your gonna hurt me again in the next move, I. dare. you"

* * *

**(*Cues: Re_Arr X- Xenoblade Chronicles X*)**

The martial artist dared Frieza, his blank eyes while a small smirk shows up, getting into a fighting stance that seemed to focus on something else, the feeling of boiling power was now more dull out like a calm river.

'I managed to remove most debuffs of the Kaioken except for the amount of fatigue, going up to times _**forty**_ increased the depth of my aura, I could probably go higher...but it won't last forever' Yamcha thought to concentrate.

"You...Dare mock me? To think anyone besides that insufferable monkey could make my blood boil this much. But no matter, you have a death wish? I give you ONE!"

Frieza proceeds to furiously strike a quick right kick towards the earthling with all the possible intent to kill musterable at the moment, but surprisingly Yamcha smoothly caught it and twirled it around like his arm was a snake resulting in Frieza to spin around for a limit of two seconds thanks to the surprise before getting right up.

"Ngh?''

Lord Freezer frowns, confused at this sudden turn, but quickly gets back into play by shooting his favorite Death beam attack, firing a multitude of them from his index and middle fingers at a rapid pace towards his enemy.

Yamcha remains calm and collected, moving around almost like sliding on the air, almost like it was just waxed floor, dodging the beams as they explode behind him while hitting the ocean or more rocks.

A mixture of feelings washed over the emperor...the shock of how that earthling managed to not get hit, curiosity at how he did such precision of movement and last off all...rage. Even though this was just his first form, let an EARTHLING of al things come this far against him? At first, he just wanted to humor this fight while the main course didn't come, but now he was seriously thinking about just mangling this buffoon.

"What's wrong? Done already?" Yamcha said while moving his hands like a mirage of open palms.

Gritting his teeth enough to make friction Frieza just shouts in a bloody rage and rushes forward like a ballistic missile and tries to attack Yamcha with a combo of side kicking, roundhouse punch, elbowing him in the stomach in a spin, a barrage of kicks and punches before going for a knee kick.

Every attack was fast and powerful enough to be deadly if one of them hits, however, every single one of them ended up in the same way...Miss!

"H-how did you dodge this?" Frieza said actually surprised.

Truth be told, the technique Yamcha was using was by no means aN easy feat. The combat method needed him to control the entire radius within his arm length, creating a spherical shield around his body so it could be used for offense and defense.

But that was just the first step, for more advanced use of it he turned the principle of the first step inward, making into a thin layer above his skin, so it would be able to dodge the opponent attacks at the last possible second **(No it's not Ultra instinct)** It was known for. Doing that while on such powered up Kaioken? Oof! Yeah, he was not going to use it for long.

 _ **"Ryusui Seikuken!"**_ Yamcha calmy said before holding his breath.

"Ryu wh-"

The Emperor is interrupted by Yamcha who came like crimson lightning, delivering a dynamite jab to his face, then another one to the stomach before giving a palm strike to the nose. Kicking him in the stomach and delivering two more strikes to the face before chopping at his neck were a human vertebrae is suppose to be but in this case? He just hoped it would hurt, the combo finishes with three lightning punches aiming at his ribcage before he double ax handle him to the floor.

The impact is tremendous as another Crater takes form by the emperor colliding with enough force to shake the ground. Yamcha felt very proud of that chance for a combo, but the guy knew that stubborn bastards don't get down for too long.

"Was that it? Was that all you had for me!?" Yamcha started mocking Frieza.

When everything went silent, slowly Frieza rose from the crater, a vein pulsing in his head as he looked annoyed and frustrated at the same time. He was covered in dust and also he seemed to be bruised in the areas that Yamcha hit, causing everyone to be stunned that a mere human was able to inflict any sort of damage to Frieza even though this was the first form.

Krillin put in, "This...This incredible! He's doing it, he is bruising up Frieza".

The bald monk was stunned, seeing his friend going against all odds any humans have ever come.

Tenshinhan chuckled "That guy...he came this far"

Frieza brushed some dust off his being, looking at the Earthing with a mixture of amusement and hate. He stated, "I have to admit, you're a stronger insect than the ones watching this fight. Heh...it's a pity that you sided with them than to join my crew. A person like you would have made a good soldier in my ranks.".

Yamcha than took a deep breath to steady himself. Breathing was important, if one lost breath, that means fatigue would set in. He had to maintain his center and composure... to save his truly best techniques for last. Even if it wouldn't be enough against Frieza, hopefully, it would give Goku the time needed to arrive.

"I am honored, but I will have to decline. First of all, I am a loyal being to my planet and to the friends I made on it. And two, I have seen what you do to your soldiers. So... my health insurance would be gone quickly if I even stepped foot in your ranks"

Frieza chuckled and stated, "Fair enough. I must admit, it's not every day that a mere Earthling like yourself could even hurt me. True, I remember getting my tail cut by that former baldy there back on Old Planet Namek…". He turned to give Krillin a glare, which made the short black-haired monk fighter freeze and give a funny/scared look on his face.

The tyrant finished, "But that was because I was unaware at the time how the weak can have their little tricks. I doubt that the same move would even penetrate the surface of my skin now"

Yamcha got into a stance as the space tyrant overlord floated out from the crater, his arms folded over his chest as he glared coldly.

"You think you're strong because of this little game? Believe me, your shouts of pain will make you regret stepping on my field of vision"

When Frieza was done talking he shot a pair of laser beams from his eyes at such speed Yamcha shows surprise at the quick move but the sharpness of his senses allows him to dodge the attack that almost hit his vital points.

* * *

**(*Cues: Owari no Seraph- Battle theme*)**

"Shit!" He cursed

A murderous aura quickly made its presence felt getting shivers down Yamcha spine who rapidly put his arms up to block a powerful blow from Frieza. Looks like playtime was over, if this wasn't a death match before, now it was for sure.

"Hahaha!"

The emperor laughed sending a wave of energy from his fist sending Yamcha flying far away in the sky. It felt stronger, almost like Frieza's power kept growing more and more each passing second.

Not slowing down for one inch the conqueror followed up his attack flying up fast towards the human and angrily pummeling him with punches, an aura of deadly blood-like color surrounding him. The former bandit was making that thing fight him more seriously, his punches hurt way more now, so staying on defense was better than trying to go for the attack, for now, the pain was something you get used to when on Kaioken training.

"NGN!"

However he somehow managed to catch both of Frieza fists, the guy face was getting bruised up and swollen with those heavy blows reverberating across his limbs, but that was far enough.

"Why you!" Frieza snarled.

"Bitch slap!"

Yamcha shouted before quickly letting go of one of his hands to slap Frieza across the face covered with ki, and then letting go of the other hand so he could follow up with an ax kick dropping him downwards. Flying towards it trying to hit again with a knee strike, but Lord Frieza can't stay like a punching bag for that long, quickly recovering himself he raises his hand and swipes it sideways, creating a razor-sharp storm of Ki blades.

"Ahgnn!"

Yamcha ends up getting hit by that attack and takes damage, his skin felt like being attacked by sharp weapons covering it with cuts that started to bleed, it was not by a big amount but it hurts.

'That was a close one if I didn't…'

"Ohohoho, what's the matter? Getting tired? Where is all that bravado about dodging everything I threw?" Frieza snarled.

"Hehehe...no that's not it, it's just that every time I look at your eyes...I see rage and a vile urge to prove yourself as the one above everyone in the universe, and for that, you would trample over anyone. What a sad life indeed" Yamcha said with an oddly serious look on his face.

"What you just said to me?" That came in a low tone but filled with poison.

"I said screw you!

Suddenly now letting out a big chunk of his ki to burst Yamcha places a palm facing forward in front of his face and then taps it with the other one formed into a fist.

Concentrating his willpower and ki the guy unleashes a massive amount of air pressure almost like a cannon of condensed air, the intensity was real but what was weirder was that it took the shape of a huge ferocious wolf, its jaw reaching up in the sky while the other was down bellow like it was saying 'I am going to eat you'

 _ **"Fenrir Cannon!"**_ Yamcha screamed.

"What the!"

For a split second the Lord thought...tanking this move could maybe be a bit of trouble. But that one-half second also made him enrage, how could he even think that? Putting his middle and index fingers together he charges a powerful energy sphere on the fingertips having enough of it and then swings it around creating a large death beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp blade.

_**"Death Wave!"** _

The two attacks collided with each other in a battle to see who falls first, the wolf was biting the blade of energy with all its might trying to break it, while the blade was trying to slice that construct of pressurized air and ki all up to bits. Bolts of energy were sparkling out the area at such heat that once it hits the ground it melted rocks to puddles in half seconds.

"You impertinent fool! Stop wasting my time and just go to hell already!" Frieza shouted.

Most fighters would try their best at a battle of attrition to see who could push each other to the fullest and then engulf the combined attack and defeat it once and for all.

However, Yamcha stopped trying to push Frieza's attack, using his speed the martial artist tried to rush behind him and attack while distracted with his attack.

"Your mine"

For a moment Yamcha though he managed to sneak his away to the emperor who snaps his neck in a gasp to see his opponent... that was just an illusion, the moment he tried to attack the lizard something weird happened.

"W-what?"

Frieza tail had moved at a swift movement, not to stab or slap him away no, it was used for a technique in which the guy was imprisoned in some golden sphere of energy that seemed inescapable.

"Ohohoho, you thought of me to be so defenseless?"

The emperor then powers up his attack to quickly defeat the construct making it explode and dissipate back into the air.

"G-Guh!" He grunted

"Let me show you how you made me feel in that technique before"

Using the now captured Yamcha up the sky, Frieza uses his inhuman speed to move around in a sonic rush. The former bandit was now a ball, getting hit left, right, up and down with nothing he could do, he sure fucked up, having no idea the alien had this trick down his sleeve.

After treating him like a toy Frieza kicks him away inside the ocean detonating it in contact, which ends up resulting in an implosion so great it creates a small vacuum that sucked anything nearby and turning into a whirlwind.

The blows hurt quite a lot, and hitting against the cold water did no good, being stuck in the spinning of the water pressure was like the worst alarm clock asking you to wake up the morning even though you can still sleep more...it was annoying.

Holding his breath Yamcha forces his way out with a powerful surge of pressurized air from both sides as he expands his ki, the water is pushed aside for that moment allowing him to jump off to a somewhat more solid surface.

Yamcha starts coughing while breathing heavily, that attack damaged him, his Kaioken was also no more, it deactivated because of the sudden loss in control, which was bad because now he could feel all the muscle spasms and the pain of this fight and the output of his body gnawing at him making the latter fall on his knees.

"Oh my! You don't look so well" Frieza shows up looking happy for his pain.

'It hurts!'

"Looks like this is the limit of your frail body," Frieza said

'It hurts more than my training back in the chamber'

"I am going to kill you slowly, if only you had surrendered, then it would have been a painless one'' Frieza smirked.

'Why do I go through all this anyway? Why go so far?'

* * *

***Before the confront with the conqueror***

"I want to go along with you!" Puar declared.

"It's too dangerous! I don't want to risk you getting a kill in the crossfire" Yamcha said with a much higher voice.

"Why Do you! Get to bet your life in this but not me!?" This time the cat screamed, particularly angry too.

The former bandit was surprised that his long time friend raised his voice at him, not that he was angry of course, but it was a rare moment in which the flying cat would voice his opinion even if it went against his. Closing his eyes for a few seconds the bandit decided.

"Yeah...your right, of course, you can come with me. Just try to stay away from danger ok?" Yamcha said

"Really? I'm so glad! Now I can go and be a part of it"

Puar was happy thinking he would accompany his friend to the battle of his life, however, when the blue cat turns around, the guy quickly gave a karate chop behind his neck. With a quick yelp, the feline was now unconscious.

"I'm sorry Puar" Yamcha said with a somber look ''I am so selfish"

One of the reasons that he did that was that he didn't want to risk losing Puar to the fight, that was one of the possibilities because actually anything can happen, but the other one was that...he planned to really put his life on the balance, this was more than just winning, this was something he had to do.

Never has tears stroll down his face when he lost, never once ran away in fear for because the opponent was way stronger, after some time it was clear how weak and meaningless it was to try and face the difference….it was crushing! But is a martial artist life only supposed to be about winning? Or to learn with each loss?

…..

'Ah….I remember now...I love fighting...I enjoyed the training on my own and together with everyone, getting stronger every time I amped up my training...I want them to see...THE LIMITS OF AN EARTHLING!'

What happened was almost like the hand of a higher force had made its presence right there! A scorching stream of heat that would reach the heavens had surrounded that man's body. Frieza ends up getting surprised by this sudden occurrence and backs away raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

The wave of heat then turns into a crimson red were the only thing anyone can see is the silhouette of the former bandit before starting to stand, letting the energy shroud his body like a second skin or suit.

"I have decided long before our encounter" He started "That I wanted to be strong enough, not to always win...but to put up one heck of a fight and have pride in it! And this time? Beating me won't be so easy!'' Yamcha said somehow making his mastered Kaioken go beyond with sheer power alone 'Times fifty' He thought.

* * *

**(*Cues:Takt of Heroes Origin- RE:Zero*)**

Swinging his arm with a strong Kiai Yamcha dissipates the stream of high temperature. His figure was back at what it looked after using his best Kaioken multiplier...but this time it was slightly different. The blood vessels now became incredibly noticeably on the surface of his skin who was now a slightly dark shade of red.

"And for that? I will use everything I have until i can't any more''

Standing there in his place still, the martial artist started to use an alteration skill in which manipulating his ki, gave fruit to something incredible because, from under his shoulder blades, and just below his arms. Something sprouted out! Arms...four arms of pure ki energy of reddish color.

This move resembled Tenshinhan Shiyōken, however, it was different. Yamcha remembered how painful it felt for the crane student to use it back in the tournament of martial arts, and even if he could probably use it now with much more speed and finesse, the former bandit did not want to risk trying something that felt like it was actually growing a new appendage.

Now ki control to make yourself a new set of arms that are not set on by muscle, tissue or bones was much more useful to move around, it took control and patience of course, but if one can use ki to fly in the sky or shoot huge energy blasts then all you gotta do...Is train seriously, train a hundred thousand times if needed, until you get it right.

By pure force of will, he can increase the density of his arms and reach a goal. At that moment Yamcha knew...he went way past his limit...the pain was going to claim his body for revenge once he stopped being into battle mode.

"Thank you" He said.

"What?" Frieza asked confused.

"For making me go this far and break my limits"

With what could be called as a double sonic boom, the wolf fang user disappeared from plain sight, surprising even Frieza whose first form was incapable to see the movement, feeling a shiver behind his back the alien quickly spins around to kick the presence, seeing that was indeed Yamcha, hid feet collided with it...the after image I mean.

 _ **"Crimson..."**_ Yamcha closed his eyes.

The speed in which he moved was so fast, Frieza noticed it was an after image only after his hit connected to the fake, making it clear of his mistake. In the blink of an eye, the Red wolf was behind him as the predator.

"H-HOW?"

_**"SWIMMING SWALLOW!"** _

The lizard can only hear the sound of Yamcha shouting before his body was enveloped by the great number of movements his hands were landing on, speed was not the only thing they had, the directions of the blows was always changing to unpredictable.

Trajectories, each in a perfect inch of a second, showing signs of effort from it alone. The first set of energy arms would strike with punches, the second pair being his original ones would hit with hand knife strikes, while the last pair would do palm strikes.

Each hand be it organic or not was filled to kill and finish his opponent's existence. The avalanche of punches was are so fast his red ki is being set ablaze by the sheer speed and friction through the air. The reason why his eyes were close, was that the point in looking at Frieza would give away his next move.

Which when thinking about it it does have value, experienced fighters will pay attention to every detail just by one look, he was sure of it, this was more than being overly worried...it was a fact. The sound, smell, and touch of his hands all indicated a new sight for him even if by a moment.

"AGGHY!" Frieza spits blood.

"HPMH!" He opens his eyes.

Yamcha stops the combos of fast attacks only to do a double uppercut hitting Frieza with his fleshy and energy like arms making the latter fly up high, following up with a powerful jump in the air later propelled by flying at high speeds, he dissipated his energy members and instead shrouded one of his legs with the alteration type ki in making some sort of armor.

"TAKE THIS!"

Going pass Frieza Yamcha kicks him right in the stomach faster than sound while looking the emperor surprised and pained expression right in the eyes before it goes back down with double the force impacting deep in the rocky ground.

'This is it!'

He could feel it...crawling on his back...it was close to end...so he had to make this count. Powering up to the best of his body could handle, Yamcha charges ki orbs in both hands crackling with electricity, using hand motions that resembling the Kamehameha that caused the two orbs to combine into a larger energy sphere, pushing his hands apart as it is fully charged to the brim and ready to go.

**_"TRI BEAM-KAMEHAMEHA!"_ **

Shouting he fires an extremely powerful energy wave from the two strongest attacks back in his youth, coming down the land like a meteor sure to destroy most of that place to hell and anyone around if they didn't move the heck away.

Yamcha seemingly has managed to Overpower Frieza unsuppressed first form even after its arduous four-month training, the emperor had no expectations for the earthling, and now it was getting its just deserts but...would his attack suffice in putting the monster down?

* * *

**A\N: And…..Done! Pachinko Ball is a skill used by the Yamcha made from the amazing artist RMK Who made the Elsewhere Fan Manga, go check it out! Wow, I had a lot of fun making this fight, I was watching Yujiro vs Baki? FULL FIGHT 「FINAL」made by The One (Who sadly said the video was now taken down -_-) So I felt motivated. I don't know how strong First form Frieza is after his four-month training but if base form Goku could deal with him like it was child play, so maybe his first form in Ressurection F was probably as powerful as Final form Frieza (Namek Saga) It makes sense because ONE more transformation was all the Tyrant needed for even Goku whip up his new acquired Blue form.** **This story is also being posted on Fanfiction.net and a deviant art page named Allhaildbz. In case this site is not really your favorite and you stumble here by accident XD I hope i made a fight worth of your interests.**


	5. Its Just the Beginning

**A\N: If anyone is wondering about how our lone wolf got so strong well...Yamcha is not a Battle born Saiyan who shows talent even as a baby (*Ahem* Brolly *Ahem), there is no zenkai boost after escaping certain death, no transformations to get out of trouble, no regeneration to regrow lost limbs or even made out of cyber android parts. That's why I had to come up with a way for him to find his path in power such as Harsh mental and physical training, being able to raise Kaioken to high degrees, and increase the arsenal of his techniques.**

* * *

One day he was just a bandit on the dessert, waiting for the next unaware prey to show up and rob them of their belongings, then in the blink of an eye, his life had turned so many sides it was like an adventure from a comic book. Making new friends, getting past his phobia of girls, training with the famous martial arts Master Roshi, learning new levels of power that no ordinary human could reach without the spark for it.

It was really hard most of the time...learning always the hard way that there is always someone stronger out there, but now? There he was! Fighting against a tyrannical space emperor who was one of Goku's strongest enemies and was probably way stronger now. His last attack made a gigantic square-like hole in the ground taking away most of the now-former land of his fight.

Not bad for a human right? Even though Frieza's real power was far more than that.

"T-That was a nice shot"

With that said the fighter turns off his red crimson like power and the energy arms, falling to the measly piece of earth that was still there. Yamcha knew he was done, his body had put up one hell of a fight against a nigh unbeatable foe. In a way, he was glad that he was able to prove the worth of what a "mear" human could do, and achieve.

But now, here he was laying down on the Earth, his body sore from abusing a level of Kaioken he did not use to, every muscle fiber in his body screamed at him at unbearable pain. At the very least he has gotten Frieza's attention, and not on his friends, as he hopes they were coming up with a plan to stop this tyrannical asshole.

'Ngh! my body feels like it's on fire,no...like I just took a dip in lava and stay for too long' He thought while coughing a lot and blood came out.

After the dust from the battle was starting to dissipate, everyone was looking at the geometric crater left by Yamcha with different reactions. Sorbet and Tagoma were still there of course...with awestruck faces.

''How...is that possible? Lord Frieza got...is this real?" The small blue man was sweating.

"Kuh! That scar-faced bastard was holding back this much power?" Tagoma clenched his fists.

''Hmph! No matter, this insolent got lucky as far as possible. But these fools have no idea of the full might of Lord Frieza'' Sorbet said calming himself

And just like one would expect, someone was slowly floating back up from the hole after the attack had stopped, sand and small rock-like debris falling in the process as the emperor was now visible.

For everyone present, was witnessed to an interesting sight of Frieza. A change had occurred on his body if pay close attention, his horns had grown bigger, his entire body had a bigger muscle mass structure, almost like some sort of mids transformation to what could be a hybridization of his first and second forms.

If one had to come up with some theory, maybe Frieza tried at some point to transform but it was interrupted before it got completed. The latter was feeling some discomfort when coming off that hole, looking at his arms and legs made a conclusion crash right deep on his pride.

'Impossible...that being, nearly forced me to transform? No...' He clenched his hand so hard it seemed like he could shatter a diamond the size of his head like it was an apple 'I will not have it! I refuse to accept this peasant as a challenge to my might!'

"Haha...you look like" Coughs violently "Shit'' Yamcha finished

The white ivory alien grits his teeth from the sheer rage that this human was putting him through, such humiliation even if by sheer luck will not go unpunished! In the blink of an eye, he was already where Yamcha was, with no more words the bastard wraps his tail around his neck raising the man into the air, only enough to barely choke him.

"Keukhg!"

Just being touched hurt, being lifted by some grown-ass lizard like a doll hurt, man it hurt like dozens of pinpricks was stabbing him.

Yamcha attempted to struggle for his life, trying to pull the tail away from his neck with all of his leftover strength. Frieza quickly silenced the struggling, with a few dozen punches to the kidneys, sending out an enormous amount of pain throughout his body.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Oh is the little human in pain? Is he feeling humiliated?"

Frieza brought him closer for a moment as he said that into Yamcha's ear, taking a great deal of joy from his pained scream.

"Good, because when I'm done with this backwater of a planet, I'm going to torture you, day and night, make you watch video feeds of all your friends dying by my hands, and when I'm done with you, you will then have my permission to die"

There was no way to make any big of a move to hurt Frieza enough in the state that the earthling was right in a last-ditch effort of defiance he would stand, gritting his teeth hard enough to hear them groan from the sheer pressure. Instead of trying to free himself from the tail on his neck, the man tries something else.

Yamcha held both his fists at Frieza Tail that was not close to his neck, giving off a weak smirk he says...

**''Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan!"**

Frieza then feels what seems to be a big amount of impact force generated from both Yamcha fists in close range. The remaining strength was not enough to make amazing internal damage, but it gave such bad cramps to the appendage that he ends up letting loose of Yamcha who falls in the ground.

"Nghh! Y-you" Frieza somehow gets angrier.

"N-No matter how much you denied it" Coughs more "All the bruises and energy used this far by you...were not for Goku, but me...and that pisses you off right?"

The pain was huge in his body right now but no one would take from him the satisfaction of coming this far against the alien threat.

Frieza began to growl at the absurdity of this human standing before him in defiance, there was no way he would allow this insect to stand on his way of revenge against the blasted monkeys!

With that thought, the emperor raised his left arm, index finger pointed up as it begins to gather up an absurd amount of ki as the red-lit ball of evil energy began to rapidly grow in size.

"DIE WORM!" Shouted Frieza as he was about to launch his Death ball at Yamcha.

But before the worst can come and the former bandit ends up killed, in a split second Frieza felt something coming, but instead of looking at what it is, instead, he turned around and launched the attack he was making towards the direction of what he felt.

***KRA-BOOOOOOOM***

A huge explosion takes place, once more sending huge shockwaves all over the place as Frieza attack collided against the huge energy wave in the air

"You seem to be as angry when we first fought on Namek," Gohan said with a smirk.

The half Saiyan together with Krillin and Master Roshi had powered up their utmost max energy available and with their combined effort a triple Kamehameha was made, the powerful beam from the super Saiyan, monk, and martial arts master had made its worth.

They were pretty lucky the attack managed to prevent the enemy attack to just pass through and kill them all like shattering glass, it looks like combining forces is the way to go.

"If it wasn't for all the damage he took in this fight...oh boy I don't think our combined effort would even stick a candle to that half charged ki attack hehee!" Master Roshi panted feeling quite tired.

"Tsc! More and more insects show keep showing up, think you have a chance!?" Frieza shouted, "I will show you all the meaning of pa-"

_" Gekiretsu Kōdan,!"_

_"Kikoho!"_

Piccolo and Tenshinhan who were flying in the sky attacked as well launching one of their moves at Frieza trying to at least keep him from moving for a few seconds. Yamcha however was just being blow away like a ragdoll since the poor guy had no way of moving and every movement was making his body groan

"Those maggots!" Sorbet screamed, "Tagoma do something!"

"Already on it!" Shouted Tagoma, as he launched a ki blast at Piccolo, who in return barely dodges out of way, and into a flying tackle, as Tagoma rammed into him, forcing them both into the Earth's crust.

"Don't think this will go like the last time" Piccolo said taking off his weights.

"Then show me, green man, I can still fight even with all these wounds and pummel you''

Sorbet fired a laser beam at Tien, who tilted his head to the side as the attack went by. In quick resection, Tien was able to get off a solar flare, as Sorbet was flying towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!? My eyes!" Sorbet screamed out, as he clutches his eyes.

"Teryaaaa!"

The crane style fighter struck with a karate chop right under the blue man with enough force to shatter his collar bone.

"Those who are not fit for combat should just stay put'' The man said.

Even though he was heavily damaged, Yamcha looked up to see his friends come into the fray as well, Piccolo was fighting off Tagoma and it seems Tien has finished one of the goons that had remained, but alas he knew that even if they wanted to tandem Frieza all together...That was just wishful thinking.

Shattering the little ray of hope that was building up, a golden light blasted out of the hole that the combined efforts of the warriors had sent Frieza through, causing the entire surface around it to form multiple spider cracks.

"I have the universe biggest migraine thanks all these insects flying around on my face, its a shame he doesn't come, I would love to see some audience while I swat you all to hell" The golden ki disappears.

Frieza was done playing games, his face void of emotions only showing a need to just finish this and go away to take over the universe. Thus he flew into the sky, raising his right arm into the air as a ball of KI began to form, and it began to slowly grow in size.

Everyone watched on, as they realize that Frieza was done with all of their shenanigans, even Tagoma began to sweat, knowing his Lord didn't care who got into the crossfire, be they either subordinates or his enemies.

Being desperate, Tien began to fire off multiple ki blasts directly at Frieza, and as they neared there target, all stopped mid-air and were sucked into the Frieza's planet destroyer, making it even bigger.

"Damn it! This monster wants to blow up the planet" Tien gritted his teeth in anger.

"Tch! I won't give this lizard an easy victory, I give him a struggle till the end"

As Piccolo said that he starts by getting into a stance and letting out as much ki as possible without his weights, as the only possible solution, for the time being, was to use every second to charge as much power as possible into the strongest Makankosappo and maybe! Disrupt the center of the energy ball that Frieza planned to do.

Tagoma is unsure if he should run away or not since his Lord would probably attack him first if he did such a thing, however, Gohan and Krillin are not letting Tagoma do anything against Piccolo.

"Hahaha! Try as much as you want, this won't change a thing, a bunch of weaklings like you should just grovel beneath my feet.

"Curses…" Tien starts by charging a Kikoho and maybe help Piccolo somehow even if his full power is not enough for the ominous energy gathering up.

Poor Yamcha could only watch as his home planet was about to be destroyed and he was unable to move or do anything, he tried so hard, he did his very best. And yet...even though the urge to stand back up and help was high, his body was already numb of every movement, the guy could only breathe, see and hear.

"If...If only I could share a bit of my ki with them... I could make a small difference, no matter how insignificant" Yamcha said with a shaky hand but was unable to lift it.

"Ohohoho! Let's see you all perish!"

Frieza launches his huge energy ball attack towards Piccolo and Tien who also do the same and let their moves collide with each other. Their attacks combined however even if tried as best as possible were losing ground, the pressure from the emperor was way too strong for them to handle, gritting teeth and rock being shattered by the shockwave is all you see.

"NHGN! It's useless, we are not winning" Tien said pushing further.

"Just keep going, don't stop!" Piccolo said with determination.

"Struggle all you want, your fate is already settled" Frieza laughed.

"Guys... I'm sorry'' Yamcha grimly said as the end was coming.

When everything seemed to be lost and death was about to befall their poor planet...everyone suddenly feels two new ki signatures show up out of nowhere.

"Hm?" Frieza raised an eyebrow.

It was at that moment that both Goku and Vegeta arrived at the scene. Without another word a very serious Goku cups his arms to deliver a powerful Kamehameha.

"HAHHHNNNh!"

The boost of raw energy was all they needed to push the sphere into space to explode in a shockwave that could be seen from afar surprising the galactic tyrant before he could do anything.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Had to pinpoint the biggest power levels and this helped quite a lot" Goku said with a grin.

"Hmph I'm surprised Frieza doesn't kill anyone yet, might be getting sloppy," Vegeta said.

"Ah! Great...the monkeys are finally here hmm?" Frieza was annoyed the energy he gathered was put away by that filthy monkey.

"G-Goku!" The former bandit sees his long time friend.

"Hmm?" Looks at him "Wow! Yamcha is that you? Man you look like you had a tough fight"

"Keukk ahnn" He tried to talk.

"We tried to hold him off, but he was just too strong," Tien said

"Yamcha was keeping him busy all this time, it was a surprise really" Piccolo smirked stumbling a bit.

"Whoa! For real? You must have gone through some hard training huh? This guy is way stronger than before, nice job" Goku said

"Oh? Did the mighty Frieza struggle against a human? Ain't that precious? I'm sorry for not being there to see that happening" Vegeta said making fun of the emperor.

"Vegeta...i can't believe they wasted time bringing you back"

Frieza pointed his index finger at the prince of all Saiyans ready to shoot a death beam at him, the latter scoffs and gets in position quickly thinking how much of a fool the lizard is to think he could get caught in something like that.

With an evil smirk full with teeth the emperor attacks but...the target was different.

"Aghnnh!" Yamcha screamed.

"Nani!?" Goku looked surprised.

Frieza used one of his tricks and ended up shooting a death beam, not at Vegeta with his index finger. But at Yamcha who was behind him using the tip of his tail.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin screamed.

"Oh no! D-Damn you Frieza" Gohan said angrily.

"Ups! Did I do that?" Frieza laughed loudly "I couldn't possibly leave him alive after what he did now could I?"

'Ahn...So this is it huh? man...this sucks'

The wolf fang fist user coughed a lot of blood, even though his body was numb, somehow Frieza still managed to make him feel so much pain.

"Yamcha...curses,you will pay for this Frieza" Goku said in anger.

Even though he was going to die for like...the third time, it wasn't as bad, not by the fact that he experienced death before, but because this fight was the biggest he ever had as a martial artist, fighting to the limit and showing his worth, erasing all the doubt in his heart and destroying the pesky feeling of inadequacy all those years.

Seeing the two MVP fighters the universe has seen, showing up who could beat up Frieza for good, the fighter gives off a weak smile before closing his eyes.

'Go...get him...guys'

* * *

After that, everything felt numb, it was like his body was not even there anymore, almost like floating in the air in a deep sleep, his eyes were heavy, there was no way to open them, it was like it weighted tons of weight so he stopped doing that. No sound, no smell, no ways of seeing or sensing anything.

'It feels so...calm and comfortable'

Even though his eyes were closed and all there was to see was a dark void of nothingness...suddenly from out of thin air a great hazy light of mist appears, visible to him.

'What? I can see something...even with my eyes closed'

Curiosity picks up, and from that mist, someone steps forth, it seemed to have a humanoid figure but when it came to a better view to focus on Yamcha could see that the apparition was that of a...voluptuous woman of middle adulthood.

She looked to be taller than him, some sort of fog prevented her full appearance to be revealed but even though there were features to be seen such as her hair that seemed to be, long enough reaching down to her back.

Her frame seemed to be a slender type and one of the most noticeable features in which was hard to let it go unnoticed was the pair of ample breasts that the entity seems to have if his vision is not tricking him. Even though he was not someone with a huge pervert like levels like his master, he felt timid and couldn't' help his inner pervy side to be in awe and felt like blushing.

The tall woman seemed to let out some otherworldly aura almost like it was there to indicate she comes from another place or time. As well as having abilities and knowledge beyond a mortal human can comprehend. Her face presents her as being kind and understanding. A soft smile and calm eyes. Only in dreams can such a woman exist. Yet here she is.

" _There are two types of Strength. The first one is born together with the person in the world be it luck or talent, the second is the weak hard work to a new path, like the reflection of oneself"_

The voice resonated within his mind, it felt like talking to someone that clearly could see your soul. More questions pop suddenly of the fighter head.

_**What are you interested in?** _

_**What do you accept?** _

_**what do you hate?** _

_**wishes? laments? worship?** _

_**What do you live for?** _

" _Every adventure or journey, no matter how big it is, one day will come to an end. But that doesn't mean a new one won't take its place, now something different was about to begin, whatever path you go the answer starts with you"_

There was no pause for him to even ask whatever question had popped on his head about what was going on, what that means, he just felt the need to answer the question that was thrown towards him. And now the numbness came back harder which made sleep a much more appreciated option.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

What seemed to be hours of sleeping in dreamland for him, it actually was just a few minutes. The black-haired guy was starting to move his body against what seemed to have the texture of grass, there was also the wind blowing and the sun annoying his eyes to open up already.

"Uuugh…"

He was not wearing a shirt as the remaining clothing on his body had the appearance of someone who got through some tough situations. Starting to twitch his eyes, it felt like waking up was too much to bear right now, but slowly started to do so until the sight of the large trees with their bountiful leaves is at sight.

"Hmmm...Huh?"

Seeing the unfamiliar environment around him, the first thing he does is trying to get up on his feet, but the second that happens a sting of pain hits the back of his head giving an awful headache.

"Arh! my head...where I am?"

Wobbling while standing he leans on against a tree and starts rubbing his eyes getting a better vision of the surroundings.

"How did I get here?"

The place seemed to be a forest, it didn't seem to have anything around besides trees, rocks, grass so far. He wasn't sure where he was, when or how he arrived in that place, but taking a bit of time to clear his mind, the most logical thing to do now was to walk around and try to find someone, gather a bit of information about the location, everything seemed to be foggy on his mind at first maybe fatigue?

"Hmm...first things first, I can't just stand here"

Standing up now feeling less dizzy with a quick movement from his legs he just sprints forward running at a moderate speed, after all, what if he misses on someone passing because he was running too fast?

'I don't remember coming here...my head feels foggy'

On a side note, the air felt really fresh, like there were no traces of any pollution in the air and the sensation of the wind hitting his body felt pretty good. But what was the point of running across all these trees if he had no idea where was the right way to go?

"Hmm?"

Suddenly stopping on his tracks the guy feel something coming from the left, it was a presence...no a signature of energy that seemed to be from someone, maybe a human?

'I feel someone there but…'

There was another sign of energy, but that one was different, it felt more like that of an animal.

"I should check it out''

While the man was running towards the presence that he had felt, someone was actually in deep trouble. Have you ever got in one of those situations were your just minding your own thing, but out of sheer bad luck life just shows up to fuck that up? Why you? Why now? Couldn't this sort of thing happen to someone else?

"Go away! Shoo! shoo!"

And right now? A girl with bad luck was seemingly in trouble, climbing up on the top of a tree she was trying to get away and safe from what was down there. But it's only answer was to bang its head against the wood making the tree shake.

"Kyaah!" She screamed.

The creature seemed to be a boar, but not your average one since it was very large, to be honest, the most interesting thing about it is that its body was covered in steel plating armor, its eyes were small red glowing dots, his tusks were enormous and if anyone could say something, they looked like sharp metallic curved swords that could stab anything on its way.

"W-why is a Steel Fang Boar here? This is supposed to be a forest for Rookies'' The girl said a bit teary.

Charging its next attack, the boar was ready to tackle it again and make the girl fall to be his prey of the day, however, when it was about to do so it stopped, almost like it was feeling something new coming by its smell.

"Oh! Looks like I found a more open area" The scar-faced man said.

'Someone has appeared?' The girl thought.

"Hmm?"

Looking around for a second he sees the animal of intimidating appearance staring at him still pretty fired up. The girl in the tree does not pass unnoticed by his eyes though, seeing how she was up there and this thing was making trouble it was obvious she needed help.

'So that's who I was feeling huh? Looks like she is in trouble'

"Hey! Careful Is going to attack"

"It appears so, but don't worry I will be fine" He said casually.

The big steel-plated boar blows some air from his nostrils and goes for a tackle at a quick pace for something that should be heavy. Now the normal thing to do was to get out of the way by dodging on the left or right or just run away and try to find a hiding spot, maybe even outrun it if you have the stamina, after all the possibility of being stab by its tusks was scary.

However, the man simply jumped in front of it and easily let it go past him without a care in the world.

W-What? Wow, he's nimble' "Ah! His weak point is the rear, attack there!"

"Hmm?"

Looking towards his opponent it seems that yes, while most of the body seemed to be protected only the rear was without any way to defend itself, it was the only spot to attack this creature clad in metal but…

"Eh? No way, I don't want to attack that things butt. I think I try something else'' He said a bit disgusted.

"What? But there is no other way to-''

The enemy had already turn around after realizing that it failed with its latest attack, then it proceeds to tackle again at full speed swinging its tusks wildly to the left and right, attempting to hit anything.

However those sharp natural weapons miss their target again and again as the being dodges each attack without trying much, it felt really slow. For him that was nothing, but for anyone watching it was quite the show, a human making a fool out of that sharp and armored beast.

"Your just a big pig in the end huh?"

Knowing that his opponent can't give more than this the fighter quickly gets out of the way and is now on the left side of the Boar. Getting in a stance he tries channeling some of his power onto his fist, at first he feels the weird sensation of it being smaller than it should be.

A faint aura almost invisible covers it, with a hardened look and tightened muscles he executes a swift move of twisting his wrist at exactly 180° as a powerful twisting blow in a spiral motion resembling a corkscrew is delivered hitting it hard.

The girl who was watching the moment that mysterious man attack hit the monster, she could swear that the moment his hand made contact with the steel-plated body of the creature...the hard skin of the monster who was supposed to bounce back any bladed weapon was twisting...like it was as soft as dough.

Now the creature who was giving her so much trouble screamed in pain as its impenetrable fortress was being torn apart. The man then feels his hand wet by something and when removing it there it was, the color of blood streaming on his hand, it was so effective that it had torn a hole not only was he hit but also reached to the other side making another one, like a powerful spear that had skewered the prey.

"Ooohh..." Clenches fist "Ohh shit...Maybe I should have tried with less power, would make less of a mess" He said a bit grossed out with his hand covered in blood.

'U-Unbelievable, with his bare hands?' She thought awestruck.

"You can come down now, is safe"

Hearing the stranger talking to her made the girl snap back to reality and soon does as he said, climbing down the tree and then back on land.

Now that she could take a closer look at it, his body musculature seemed to be fully developed, like it was made of solid stone and then sculpted in intricate details, every centimeter of his limbs were muscled and looked like little fat was present.

From what one can only say it was from a very harsh training, it gave off a feeling of someone who used to battle. She didn't mean to stare too much but before she could notice a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you for saving me, I thought I was done for" She said bowing her head.

"Your welcome, I was passing by and saw that you were in trouble"

The girl had a slender body type and not really that tall, its appearance made him feel like a bit petite, her hair was a light ocean blue that looked amazing with the shine of her green eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead.

She was wearing something resembling armor made from Leather in which that covered the torso, shoulders, the surface of the forearms, knee caps, and legs. Sure there were parts of the body that was still just protected by cloth but it seemed to be resistant. For some reason, he thought it was a bit unique, almost like there weren't many people he saw wearing something so...medieval? A weapon was adjusted to the belt on her waist, it was a short sword in some standard sheath and as a secondary weapon was a dagger behind her back also stuck to the belt.

"Tell me about it, I wasn't expecting that today, ah! My name is Annie may I know your name?" She said bowing her head slightly.

'My name….' "You can call me Yamcha" He said giving a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you Yamcha-Kun. Say...I don't want to meddle or anything, but are you perhaps an adventurer?" She asked interested.

"Adventurer? Well, I won't say I visited every part of the world but…"

"Ahn? Oh no, I don't mean that kind of free life, by adventurer I mean the job! In a guild, you know?" Annie explained.

"Hmm? What's a guild?" He tilted his head.

"Eh? Y-You, don't know? That's strange, everyone should know what an adventurer is" Annie puts a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well...You see I recently woken up around here and I don't remember how that happened, I think I'm lost" He admitted.

"Really? Hmm that's tough, I would say you got lucky to doze off in a place like this, but then again today was not so lucky" She sighed, that experience was gonna made her wary of boars for a while.

"Do you know where this place is then?" He asked curiously

"This is the ** _Helushka_ **forest, a place for rookie adventurers to work on their skills and sometimes hunt weak monsters. However today a stronger monster had shown up, that is not good, I should report this to the guild immediately" Annie said beaming with energy.

"Is that so? Hmmm...hey do you mind if I come with you?" Yamcha asked "Right now I don't know where to go and you seem to know a bunch"

"Oh! I mean y-yeah I don't mind at all, follow me and I answer any questions you may want to know about the surroundings. Although it is a shame we have to leave this monster here, even with that damage it would still be sold for a nice amount" She took a look at the dead beast.

"No problem! I can bring it with me" Yamcha simply said.

"What!? No way is just too heavy for just on-"

Before she can finish speaking something incredible happens in front of her. The man just shoves both his arms under the animal corpse and with a sudden grunt...he lifts it up like it was just a big bag of potatoes instead of an animal with a layer of steel under its real skin, her eyes almost bulge out of her face for good.

"Now that this is taken care of, can you talk to me about the city we are about to go to?" Yamcha casually said with a smile.

* * *

**A\N: Oh my...Isekai! Did you guys expected this? Heh i hope it goes well, but I won't say anything more then that though ;)**


	6. When You are an Isekai Newbie

**A\N: Usually in mangas with game systems or Isekai settings we see a status screen showing stats like Strength, Speed, Durability, and what not in numbers where you increase with skill points or whatnot. But if I tried to give a number to Yamcha power just like that it may not be that easy to make a scale, so maybe instead of stats how about, we showcase his Power Level along the journey? Until it becomes redundant I suppose.**

* * *

After waking up on what seemed to be a mysterious land, the martial artist known as Yamcha saved a girl named Annie from a boar looking creature covered in metal, who in turn was trying to attack her. Even though his head felt a bit foggy and dizzy he tried asking her if he could accompany her to the nearest city and maybe take up from there to decide what to do with his situation.

When that turned out better than expected, they were now walking by the road who was mostly rough soil and pavement right ahead, sure the scene of him lifting a heavily plated animal was not the most normal thing to see around those parts.

"So...you're not an adventurer" Annie asked while walking.

"No, I'm not" He answered simply and truthfully.

She thought for a moment, could he perhaps be a noble? Usually, those with a higher upbringing had the best paths for success and power thanks to their family name providing money and influence. But this man's appearance didn't look like he was one, not that she was being rude or anything but he felt more like the kind of guy with a free spirit, and being chained down with titles would not be his best interest, that's what she thinks.

"I'm just a…"

One second and a half was the time he took to question what exactly he was, almost like the sensation of doubt lingered in his throat, maybe this was just a result of fatigue and some rest was all it needed.

"I'm a fighter. I train a lot to make myself stronger and I enjoy fighting"

"Is that so? Not like I didn't see it with my own eyes but, you seem to be pretty strong Yamcha-Kun" Annie said looking at him interested.

This casual yet warming praise of what he was capable of made him give off a smile from it. It wasn't that big of a deal, it was just a wild beast surely it's not impossible to beat it right?

_***GROWWWLL~~*** _

Then it hit him that this stomach was rumbling in protest for the lack of nutrients that was currently requiring it.

"Oof! Looks like hunger is finally catching on to me" Yamcha said with a small grin.

"After all that, you must be pretty hungry huh? But try to hold on for a little longer ok? We're almost there" She said with a hint of pleading in her tone, like making him wait was bad manners after saving her.

"It's ok. Say...why don't you explain to me what adventurers are and what they do? It would be a good way to speed up time" He asked, feeling a bit curious about it.

"Oh! Sure, I still remember a few things they told me when I first started, but here are the basics. First of all, adventurers are individuals registered under the name of an Adventurer's Guild, who undertake quests offered from it and complete them in exchange for a monetary reward" She explained with a teacher-like tone.

"Huh...so it's like a job where you do a lot of different kinds of missions. Are they dangerous?" Yamcha inquired.

"It depends on the nature and fatality of these requests, they can vary in many cases like monster subjugation or escorting someone important, there are also investigations which need a more subtle approach. All to ensure that the adventurers are fairly compensated, there is a bare minimum sum that has to be offered by the poster of the said quest"

"Sounds fair and easy to understand, thanks for explaining that to me"

"No problem, but you should ask more questions to the Guild staff instead. I'm just repeating what I was told, and they explain far better anyway" She said that with a carefree smile.

"I think you explained well enough though" He affirmed

After that, the two just walked together in silence for the time being. From time to time Annie would give Yamcha a few glances while the young man seemed to be a bit lost in his thoughts, his features showing a long story.

'Where did he come from? It feels like such a mystery the more I think about it. Managing to defeat a **C-rank** monster like that with no problem, and with his bare fists even! Only the most accomplished of adventurers could do that, but his name...I never heard of it, it sounds unique and it doesn't even come up in any of the registry books as far as I remember'

Her curiosity just keeps creeping up wanting answers, where did that guy come from? Why was he so strong? Her line of thought was fuming on wanting to know more.

'Plus, he seems to be more humble than most who come through town. They are always boasting at the Guild, telling about their so-called heroic missions and kills! It's quite bothersome, most of it are lies, and Yet this guy...no boasting whatsoever! And he hasn't even heard of Guilds before, what is he?!'

When they arrived through the forest, it soon came to view a town surrounded by thick walls made of solid rock material that surrounded all sides, right ahead was a big gate where some guardsmen wearing light medieval armor and spears for weapons were positioned.

When trying to enter the guardsmen were somewhat shocked and suspicious to see a man they never saw before holding on to the metal beast. Annie told them to calm down and that the man with her was a friend that helped her out in a dangerous situation and just wanted to come into town to get his new guild card since he lost the old one in mid-battle.

Yamcha raised his eyebrow for a moment at the lie she had told them, but if that meant he was going to get inside without too much of a fuss thanks to her knowing how to talk with the inhabitants then maybe it was an innocent bending of the fact.

Once inside the man started to look around the city, finding the environment to be different then what he was expecting, he didn't pay much attention to certain details when entering the city, but after a few seconds, it clicked to him...There wasn't only humans inhabiting that place, but also some human-like beings that seemingly had...animal characteristics like fluffy ears, fur, and tail in their bodies.

"Where are we?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Welcome to _Maphe City!_ Located on the Human Kingdom _Geatha_ " Annie said with pride.

At first, seeing half-human, half-animal beings milling about the town made him feel surprised but...for some reason, he wasn't as shocked as he should have been? It felt somewhat...familiar, almost like he had seen all of it before but not sure why.

He thought 'Hmmm...I have a feeling that this should be way more surprising, and yet I feel myself seeing this almost like it's not so much of a big deal, have I dealt with this before?' Said martial artist looked at Annie and asked "So...nice little town you got here''

"Yeah...we better hurry inside though"

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Everyone is looking at us" Annie sweatdropped remembering him that the latter was lifting a big steel-plated boar.

"Oh...I guess so"

* * *

Looking everywhere while following Lily he notices the appearance of the buildings passing by, the man tries to remember about the aesthetics of places he went before, images of large and bigger places came to mind, with a different kind of structure and full of people...but he didn't know any of them, it felt more random than an actual memory.

To put it simply, the place he currently is was interesting and it gave off the vibe of a somewhat exotic environment maybe because he never went to a place that looked like that? After a few minutes, they approached a larger building across the street, it had the sign of an Arrow surrounded by the drawn lines of what could be described as the wind blowing.

The name _**Wind shooter**_ stamped right down below the drawing.

"Shall we get inside?" Annie said a bit sheepish.

"Sure, no need beating around the bush"

Once the duo moves inside, every single pair of eyes almost instantaneously goes at them...and by that I mean the scar-faced dude. Whispers of confusion and gasps of surprise could be heard with each of their steps; there were all kinds of beings in the establishment, from short and bulky armored men to tall and slender females with pointy ears.

There were some Yamcha who didn't know if they were human or perhaps a different race? But alas to stare at it for long would be rude and awkward. no matter how curious.

'Wow...look at all these people' He thought, interested.

"I'm back!" Annie said pumping her fist in the air "Another day alive"

When She said that someone right ahead behind a balcony turned around to see the familiar face of the girl that approached and a bit more.

"Ah Annie, welcome back-EEEEHHHH?"

Yamcha sees what seemed to be a young boy, probably in his teen years, wearing some fancy-looking clothes that someone like an attendant would use, his face features made him look a bit effeminate but it was a male. He had brown shoulder-length hair with bangs that reached down from the side of his temples stretching outwards the sides of his face, the most interesting feature was his long rabbit ears.

'Huh...that's neat' Yamcha thought with a blank face but more into it then one may think.

"What the! Is that…" The person started looking very surprised.

"Nice to see you too Lapin...well...you see this is kind of hard to explain" She tried to think of a good way to explain.

"This thing over here tried to attack her so I beat it up"

Yamcha said that as casually as possible which still made everyone in the guild to stop drinking and pay attention to what he was saying, some of them started mumbling things like...it was a lie and he was making that up, maybe it was already half-dead and he was just trying to look cool...then again he brought that monster in his arms, that no easy feat unless you have muscles to back up.

It was an understandable possibility.

Under the intense gazes of most of the patrons in the guild, he feels a bit nervous. It's not like he was intimidating or anything, but all this attention made him feel a bit awkward. Did he do that much of a big deal that deserved so many stares?

He thought 'I don't get why everyone is staring at me, everyone here seems to be strong enough to put down a pig right?'

Eventually, he didn't pay any mind to it anymore, instead, he was wondering about when his head would stop feeling so foggy, it's like something had struck him in the skull and it was now a puzzle where the pieces were falling slowly. But for the moment put it aside as he looked to the patrons in the complex.

After a moment a few of the patrons started to give him a few cheers, some would say he did a good job dealing with that troublesome thing, while others were still having their doubts about the veracity of said fact if they didn't say it with their own eyes.

Suddenly a woman approached him, she was wearing an outfit that revealed a bit of her body but also better to move around. She had pink short hair and curious eyes, she declared "All Drinks are all on the house for the next hour, in honor of the one Annie is with since he has done something cool! Thank you stranger"

"Eh? She can do that?" Annie asked.

Lapin sighs "Noo! She can't...Let's just move to my office, I need you to tell me a bit more about this"

"That was nothing, I just did what I had to, you know?" Yamcha blushes a little.

Said young lady went to Yamcha, being a bit coy and flirty as she brushed up against him. This caused the martial artist to blush at the sudden lack of personal space. That made Annie frown deeply at the sudden intrusion from the woman as well.

She asked the desert bandit "What's your name, good looking?"

"Oh! I…"

He was trying to say something but then Annie grabbed his arm "I'm sorry but Yamcha-Kun needs to have a little conversation with the staff now so he can't talk too long" She said with a calm yet stern voice.

"Tch! You're always getting on my fun" The Girl said before backing off.

After that, they had to let the body of the boar in a separate room area and talk about what to do with it later. Yamcha and Lily went to the staff room to talk with the receptionist Lapin for the time being since he told them the Guild master was out in some other job.

* * *

"Ok, now that we are alone can anyone explain to me what this is all about?"

"Long story short? I was surprised by a monster who was not supposed to be in that area and this fellow here helped me, showing a surprising amount of skill when dealing with it" The blue-haired girl said "By the way, this guy here with the little kid face is Lapin" Annie said pointing her finger.

"Who are you calling a kid!?" Lapin shouted.

"Nice yo meet you, my name is Yamcha"

"Likewise. Say I never saw you around here before, if it's not too much to ask can you tell me where you came from?" Lapin asked curiously.

"Really? You're gonna ask that? Such a boring question, you out to ask something more interesting" Annie smirked in a teasing fashion.

"Hey! That is important information" He retorted.

The question was simple, all he had to say is where he came from...however when the scar-faced man started thinking about an answer things seemed complicated for him, what was home anyway? A place which he stuck around for too long?

"I don't have...a fixed place to live. I'm more like always walking wherever I might end up you know? It's been so long I kind of forgot where I used to live" He said wishing they would not ask for more details, inadvertently making a serious face.

"Eep!" Lapin was a bit afraid.

"Ah! That is so mysterious, I think it is cool" Lily said with interest.

Lapin's nose twitched as he said "Well, that is not... entirely unusual. I have heard from some other Guilds that they have members who don't have a place to live, are running away from something, or just wandering about. So... you don't have an inkling on where you live?"

Yamcha thought hard, and it showed on his face. He remembered flashes of large rocky columns that had openings, natural and surrounded by sand. He also had a flash insight on the figure of something….like a floating cat? But couldn't remember the name or how it sounded like, only the shadowy figure. After some time, he opened his eyes and looked at Lapin and Lily.

He answered "I remember the desert landscape and caverns. But other than that, nothing"

The rabbit boy thought for a moment, then nodded his head "Hey, it's okay. I think you may have amnesia or something, maybe it will come back after experiencing certain things in your daily life"

"I do? I mean...I remember a lot of things but..hmm" He started thinking.

Annie looked to him and inquired "Well! Now that we got that out of the way! Do you think he can become a Member here?" She seemed very eager for Yamcha to be part of the guild, the hopeful smile on her face that much apparent.

The desert bandit looked to her and asked " A member? You mean one of those adventurers you told me?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's right, I think you would fit right in since you're so strong. It's also a good way to make a profit you know? Your skills would be put to good use" Annie asked looking at him almost in a begging manner.

"Hmm...you make a good point. I do like training a lot and I know how to fight. I can feel it in my bones" He said rubbing his head.

"Awesome! I bet you can beat up any monster that shows up" She said happily.

"Hey, Annie don't you think you're overestimating him a bit too much?" Lapin said not buying that sudden faith in the man that showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh! I also wanted to ask one thing, I understand the meaning of the word monster but...what exactly are monsters?"

The duo snapped their necks to look at him like he had grown three heads, making the martial artist look perplexed at the sudden attention.

"You don't know?" They asked at the same time.

"Ahn... I mean a better explanation would be better then just my interpretation don't you think?" He acts a bit embarrassed.

"Well...where do I start? Ok, I tell it in a more in-depth way. First of all, we have the monsters who are naturally born in this world by breeding with their respective partners, you know? A natural way of things but they are still dangerous wild beasts"

Yamcha nods showing that he was paying attention.

"But there are also mysterious magical monsters who emerge from different paths such as the festering on the thick miasma of negative energy if you prefer, that is lingering in the air and earth. It condenses to such a degree they can show up anywhere be it a forgotten ruin or deadly forests" Lapin explained.

'Magic?' The fighter thought, really interested in the word.

"There are also strong and powerful monsters who live in dungeons and leave drops, but that is something to tell later. Beings created from the evil energy of miasma are different from natural monsters since most of them will almost immediately throw themselves into a front attack at anything they see. Almost like they hate everything that is well...alive, some are so dangerous they leave a trail of death and destruction behind" Lily said looking all gloom.

Yamcha paid attention to every word they were saying, it appears monsters came in many different shapes and the types would also depend on how dangerous they would be. But be it natural or not, you can't underestimate a wild beast, they could still surprise you, evolve in a way, and become stronger.

"If I join will there be jobs where I will end up fighting some monsters?" He asked almost like hopping for it.

"Eh? Well...yeah there is always the possibility of monsters showing up in the middle of a mission that has nothing about monsters" Lapin said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun! Ok, then I will join you guys" The guy said full of energy.

"Fun? It's dangerous! I don't get why some adventurers are so needy to face danger head-on" Lapin said with a sigh.

"Don't spoil his fun, how about we go eat something? I remember you said you were hungry" Annie said.

"Yes and I still am, can we talk about this later once I eat something? Oh...wait I don't have any money"

"Don't worry, I will pay you a meal and once we are done with your registration you can sell that monster you defeated and get some money" The girl said in a carefree tone.

"Wow really? Thanks for that, hope I am not bothering"

"I still can't believe the story I just heard, but the fact that something like that monster was around here still stands, we will properly investigate the area later. I will give you a shirt to put on since you seem to be lacking one" Lapin said, rubbing his head a bit tired.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch, man" Yamcha said with a smile.

He appreciated what Annie has done for him, both with the food and the explanation. Sure Lapin was a bit uptight and a stickler for the rules, but it was still a bit early to be judging him so he just let it be. One shirt and conversation later he was now waiting for the food while remembering what was told to him about the formation of the monster group.

'Hmmm...monsters that are born naturally. And others created by magic and miasma...what is miasma though? And others that seem to be a different class altogether? This sounds interesting, maybe I should take a look up more before taking any mission to get me some money'

The desert bandit also wondered what kind of food they served in the place. He looked around to see the various members, human and demi-human... as it was told that's the correct way to say, we're talking and having fun in their way.

All there was to do now was to wait for the food and drink Annie had recommended it to him.

* * *

"Here you go, hope you enjoy it" Annie said bringing a plate for him rather than someone who worked there.

"What is this?" He asked about the smell of the dish and its aroma.

"Steak from a horned rabbit. The meat is fried and then seasoned with salt and pepper, they also used herbs for that special touch, the meat is like super tender" She explained to him with good nature "There is also Wildberry Juice, its sweet and a bit tangy"

Looking at the food in front of him Yamcha did not grumble or looked suspicious at it, just taking the fork and knife, casually bringing a slice to his mouth after cutting...she was right, it tasted really good so it was no surprise to see him ordering three more of those before eating all of the meat, herbs, crumbs, everything!

It was like at any given time there would be no more need for a fork and knife and he would just use his own hands leaving the plates spotless, the juice and texture were greatly enjoyed, of course, he didn't want to eat too much. The money used was not his anyway; the drink wetted his throat just the right amount, indeed sweet and refreshing.

"Phew...now that revitalizes me" He said rubbing his belly and smiling.

"Heh! You sure can eat, the food disappeared in the blink of an eye" She chuckled.

"Yeah! This tasted good, I could probably go for more but I prefer to use my own money next time" Yamcha said now feeling great for being full.

"Then maybe we should make your registration already" She said putting her hands on the table.

"You seem to be eager for this huh?" Yamcha looked at her energetic vibe.

"Of course, not only did you saved me I also saw how strong you are, maybe I will be witnessing the start of a legend"

"Eh? Legend? You're exaggerating a bit don't you think?" He said, not knowing if he was worthy of the title.

"Nah I'm sure of it, also I would love to stay longer but I have to leave right now. Tell me later how it went once we meet here again ok?"

The beautiful young lady then walked away leaving the scar-faced individual there all by himself, well all by the others he didn't know as well as her this far. The only thing left to do was that registration thing and get this job, after all, he can't depend on the goodwill of his new friend to pay for everything he ends up needing, he was no leecher.

A few minutes later after Talking to Lapin in the reception of the Guild, nothing too difficult to do just ordinary information such as name, age, height, etc. When it came to skills or what he was good at, he just put on a fighter.

"Here you go"

Lapin gives Yamcha a pendant with a small metallic copper plate with his information engraved on it, it also has something like... _ **Rank 8.**_

"I'm sorry if I can't give you a higher rank, even after what was told to me, but every time a new adventurer jumps on ranks right away like that people tend to make a fuss asking a bunch of bothersome questions. Everyone here is identified by the rank officially assigned to them from the Adventurer's Guild. The rank is recognized by the material used in one's licensed tag" Lapin explained.

"Sounds like an interesting system, does it show how strong someone is as well?"

"The higher you go in ranks, the more that will be apparent, however. copper means you're a novice who just registered today" Lapin said knowing well he looked nothing like a novice.

Truth be told he was a copper adventurer just because he started today on the guild as one of them, it's only natural to start from the bottom and then work up to the top. No one knew if the person in question was already skilled before turning adventure, maybe they just didn't want to get attention, which made plenty of trouble when others would underestimate the wrong crowd.

"How many Ranks are there then?" Yamcha asked, putting him under the shirt.

"Copper is the lowest one and from there we have _Bronze, Iron, Steel, Silver, Gold, Mithril_ and the highest of them all... _ **Platinum**_ which only one in a hundred adventures ever managed to get" The rabbit-eared demihuman said with emphasis on the last.

'I see. That sounds like something, I wonder how strong someone would be to get that high' The man thought.

"Right now you're only allowed to go to _**Rank F**_ missions, usually people at that level would only be able to defend themselves against weak monsters such as hornet rabbit or slimes, then again there are other missions besides that. The stronger you get and the higher the rank goes, the harder and more dangerous the mission will get...then again the payment will rise as well" This time he smirks making a universal sign that means money.

"I guess everyone would try to have a go at this profession and get some quick buck huh?"

"Yeah but...unfortunately a lot of them end up underestimating what it means being an adventurer, and a lot of lives are lost due to cockyness, biting more than you can chew you know?" Lapin said more in a sigh of frustration than sadness, some people just never learned from others' mistakes.

The scar-faced man nodded at this, it's easy to get cocky when facing someone weaker than you without thinking of the possibility of losing or overestimating your power and then getting more than what you bargained for. A problem everyone ends up making no matter the experience.

"I should warn you though, I don't mind if you're strong enough to beat a monster above your rank. But some creatures are more unique, so pay attention, every mission that has been already taken has a stamp on it, in case of anyone saying that prey was stolen" The rabbit being finished.

"Makes sense, but hey! How about that boar that I brought up? Is it good enough to sell?"

"That was a C-Rank monster which I still have a hard time believing you did it one go, where a veteran steel adventurer would be able to finish it off...but yeah you can get some good profit out of it" Lapin said.

"Alright!" Yamcha said happily.

"However! Since you made a big hole in its body the amount of money will diminish a bit, after all the best parts of this monster to sell is the metal on his skin. If you want to sell the materials from what you hunt then the best choice is to learn how to defeat them without breaking things like their claws, fangs, or anything useful worth harvesting you get me?" Lapin said, moving his finger.

"Ehhhhh? I-I guess so" Yamcha said, sure he knew that animal parts could be sold but being careful all the time when fighting a beast and not breaking anything too much?

"Don't worry though, you're still going to get a nice amount for your work"

The rabbit demi-human said, bringing a bag full of coins from under his workplace and giving it to Yamcha.

"One hundred twenty copper coins and sixty silver coins for this monster. Sounds fair enough?"

'Is that a lot or less? I don't know much about the weight of metals such as copper or silver though….I feel like the currency I am used to is more...soft but yeah this works' Yamcha thought for a moment but took it anyway.

"You should look up for an Inn and rest now, I bet you're tired from the journey, I know of a good place named Cait Sith. The Owner is someone I know, with the money you have it will be ok for a while but don't get too relaxed ok?" Lapin told the man.

"Thanks, man, that spared me the time to look for somewhere else"

The day had been quite productive so far, he met some nice people, got himself some money after beating up a beast, and now officially employed, having some rest time would be more than welcome right now. It's not like he wouldn't like to stay more and talk, but the longer he stayed then a swarm of questions could drop at him, just running away, for now, was the best idea, it didn't take long to find the spot after asking a few of the citizens for directions.

Everything felt so different like he never saw any of this before...but why was that? Someone as old as him should have memories about this world, then again the pieces were slowly coming into place, memories of training, fighting, and more...hazy but still there. But perhaps a little bit of sleep would be all he needed for things to start making a bit more sense when waking up.

After meeting the Innkeeper and paying for his stay, Yamcha went upstairs with the key to his designated room, the place itself was not luxurious but it was a good and cozy place. A window with curtains for ventilation, a simple wardrobe, a counter with a small mirror, and a single bed to sleep into dreamland and forget about the worries of the day or simply let fatigue be a thing of the past.

After removing his clothes he sighs in relief "I wonder what I will do first tomorrow"

Before going to sleep he looks at himself in the mirror...there wasn't anything wrong with his face. But something told him that there was more to it than meets the eye, almost like the face that had been reflected was not his or...it felt different?

"I wonder what is this feeling, almost like something is out of place...I must be tired, better lay down and sleep"

What will this land full of wonders and new things have in store for the martial artist whose memories seem to be out of place? One thing is for sure, the adventure in another world has just begun.

* * *

**A\N: DB has shown me dinosaurs and animal people but they always looked too cartoonish and it didn't make me see them as cool or dangerous the same way Demi-Humans are in some Fantasy franchises. They are serious stuff and so are monsters and magic, I promise to make this serious yet funny, give what it deserves.**


	7. Is This a Dream?

**A\N: I tried at first to use Japanese honorifics like** _ **San**_ **or** _ **Kun**_ **but do you guys think that's necessary? Or should I just try other honorifics? Some fanfics do it but I'm not that grounded about it, just feels like more work.**

 **Helushka means:** " _Fighter"_

 **Maphe means:** " _A new kind of joy"_

* * *

When you go to sleep, sometimes you just wake up the next day feeling like the whole night passed by like it was just a minute ago, more so if you sleep like a rock. But when that doesn't happen, usually we get what can only be called.. _.dreams_. They can either make no sense, being a mixed-up movie from your memories and thoughts, or turn out to be a tranquil place in which all your desires reside.

...Then again it can be really confusing when dreams tend to be a bit...to livid.

"...Huh?"

When opening his eyes, a black-haired guy suddenly finds himself in an environment completely different from what he remembered last night before going to bed...which was him in a bed and inside a bedroom.

Shaking off some confusion he lifts himself, seeing what appears to be a big lump of earth covered in fresh greenish grass who the latter was standing on, and what more! It was floating in the air like magic and moving to who knows where.

"Hmmm...Ok, this seems unusual, but no need to panic, what was the last thing I did before I went to sleep?"

Yamcha remembers fading into unconsciousness in the cheap Inn bedroom he found in the city, now he woke up in a whole different scenario the moment his eyes opened. It felt similar to that time in the forest, but now he was not sure why this was happening, truth be told it was a bit alarming but nothing that made him lose composure, for some reason this felt like a breeze.

"I will have to think about this later, first let's see if there's anything around here"

The sky seemed like a sea of white clouds as far as the eye could see, it felt relaxing somehow and so quiet, away from humanity. But when looking with more attention something starts to form on the horizon...a huge shadow takes form, hidden behind the clouds as its size looms over anything in the area so far.

Looking in a feeling of awe and surprise he said...

"Is that a flying island?''

Indeed it was, right there in the middle of the sky, probably a hundred feet in the air if not more high, was a colossal looking Island who apparently! Was floating without any sort of apparent tool, that could be seen from the outside of course.

"Hmmm...Well, I will be damn, this just got more interesting. I should probably go there and explore it. Way better than just waiting here seems like a good chance to go forward with this mystery"

Positioning himself for the exact right moment when the platform is as close as possible to one of the sides from the island edges. With a mighty leap, he succeeds in jumping from one point to the other, feeling unaffected by the high altitude while the wind blew, no big deal right?

"Nailed it! Now let's see what I can find around here"

What to do when you're faced with an unknown floating island? Simple! Go for a stroll, exploring is a standard thing when around new waters, not like there was time to get anything ready in case of emergencies though. However, the guy had enough confidence to take care of himself in case of a fight.

Also, there are plenty of places to be called pretty around said strolls thanks to their natural and unique natural biodiversity. However, certain views are so hypnotizing you can't help but stare at them for hours! Until the image is printed inside your mind and never forget it.

"Whoooa…"

While casually walking forward in a random direction, he takes a good look at how his surroundings look like. First, it seemed like Yamcha was at some very fairy-tale-like forest, because of the vibes it gave off, filled to the brim with unknown plants and huge trees consisting of different shapes and sizes.

In the air something gets his attention, small glowing wisps of light illuminating and frolicking through...at first he thought they were just some type of insect who could glow at will as part of their biology, but then the voices of little kids giggling got him thinking twice.

'Ok...that was something' He thought confused.

There was a river just across the other side, the water was clearly showing its purity, multi-colored birds could be seen flying around and the air? Felt like it was revitalizing his body and mind with each breath. Hard to explain but it felt like a very tranquil place with a certain mystery to its nature as well.

"Hey this place feels really nice, anyone would love to build a home for themselves around here"

While the enthusiastic man was thinking out loud he didn't notice that the little balls of light that floated around the place had suddenly begun to band together one by one, not exactly merging into a larger being but the golden light that emerged from them had become brighter and attracted his attention.

"Hmmn?"

Seeing something happen from the corner of his eyes, the young man turns around to see what had just happened. The orb started moving around frantically, mostly in one direction, and then came back to him, doing that exact move a few times before Yamcha understood what it wanted.

"You want me to follow you?"

The odd source of light didn't speak to him with words, but it moved its body up and down like it was nodding affirmatively to the question asked.

Yamcha thinks for a moment...should he follow it? For some reason it approached him and wanted attention, there wasn't anything else around him that did the same, so maybe just maybe! It was the best course of action.

"Ok mysterious glowing ball, show me what you got"

The scar-faced man walks casually around the forest while following the interesting living being, it was either alive or just some form of sentient energy, it kept a close enough distance that Yamcha can easily spot, but far away enough that he wouldn't be able to touch it.

After walking around the island for what felt like an hour, did the light finally show him what seemed to be a path of cobblestone, hidden by the dense shrubbery, maybe it was a secret road? Yamcha followed the light through the path, seeing a dozen dead trees that had fallen on top of the path, even over a crumbling stone bridge, which luckily held up while he crossed.

When they reached the end of the path, did the light disappear inside of a dark cave, illuminating deeper inside, waiting for him to follow.

"Ok...a ball of light showed me an old cobblestone path, that leads all the way to a spooky cave entrance...Yeah, it officially feels like a horror story waiting to happen" Yamcha said to himself, while in the distance thunder could be heard.

"And we're about to experience a thunderstorm followed by rain, either way, I'm going in aren't I?"

The light simple nodded up and down, and he had the slightest feeling that it was amused by his behavior.

At the end after much debate, mainly with himself, did he continue following the light into the cave? It wasn't long before they came to a spiral staircase, carved right into the stone with great detail, leading further down into a dark abyss.

The scar-faced man made his way down, the ball of light acting as his guide through the dark, step by step until they made it to the lowest level. The light continued to show Yamcha the way through the dark until they came across an open circular room, the walls were filled with murals, all depicting a multitude of different species fighting a common foe.

In the middle of the room surrounded by the murals was a massive tree, illuminated by sunlight from an opening above the ceiling, and in front of the colossal wooden plant born from nature was an amazingly well-sculpted statue of a beautiful _well-endowed_ woman.

"Whoa...this place looks like it's been here for a long time, but it all looks so well maintained. What about that statue though? 'It looks almost as if it can move, and it's so pretty too' He thought, appreciating the work of art.

While Yamcha was taking in the information of his surroundings, he didn't see when the glowing orb of light started to swirl around the statue's frenetically and then stopping abruptly before inserting itself through the chest making the whole structure glow.

"Hmm?"

Quickly shifting back to the main attraction, the statue that had gotten his attention at first was now glowing with warm and bright light, the sensation felt reminiscent of the sun, it felt quite inviting to be true.

But then surprisingly, something amazing happens, bit by bit the rocky exterior of the statue begins to change, cracking it up and having more color, almost as if life was growing from within, starting from the tip of its feet and going up until it reaches the top of the head.

When it was over and done, it showed no more a statue, but a woman of flesh and blood, coming to life right before his eyes, leaving the man gasping in astonishment by such surprise.

"Eh!?" Confusion was all it came from his mouth.

Even though Yamcha felt awe-struck about what happened, more than before, he couldn't help himself but take a good, long, look at the curvaceous figure of that lady right there. She was wearing a regal silk white as snow robes, as blue outlines surrounded it, adorning silver decorations around the hip. Her long and luminous hair had a gorgeous shine of gold that flowed in elegance.

Her eyes however were such a precious purple-ish color that it reminded it more of precious Amethyst gemstones by their pureness and sparkle, just looking at her whole apparel was a wave of elegant heritage that felt breathtaking, like royalty.

The woman looked at him with a calm feature and chuckled as if amused by something. "I'm flattered that you think of me in such a light"

"EH!?"

Was all that came from his mouth once more, but louder. Was she somehow reading his mind!?

"In my own way, yes, but it's more on an emotional level anything really"

"Oh...well this is awkward"

Feeling a bit embarrassed with himself, Yamcha took a moment to school his features, and clear his mind before asking anything important.

"I'm sorry if this comes off as rude but. Who are you?" He asked, really curious now of who or what this being that showed up from the blue is, and what are her intentions.

"I'm sorry, I cannot reveal who, or what I am yet" The beautiful woman said, in an apologetic voice.

"Huh? Why not?" Yamcha asked, wondering why she couldn't reveal even a name.

"The powers that be, you can say, have deemed it too bothersome to tell"

'Is that a riddle?' "Hmm...I don't really get it but, it seems you are in a difficult position right? Well, am I dreaming right now?" The man asked the figure, curious about his predicament.

"Something like that, it's more of a connection, but pay close attention warrior, because we only have so long to speak, and I wish to bring important matters" She said with a tone of urgency but still looking composed.

"Really? Well then I suppose I should pay attention"

The beautiful woman then starts by lifting her arms which brings out some figures made of different light colors to show up, maybe as a better way for him to understand what she was gonna do rather than just using her words.

"Long ago, when this world was still green in existence and the first constructed kingdoms by their variety of species raised, peace was abundant even among the differences between different races. However, it was only a matter of time until a being of chaos and evil was birthed from the worst humanity had to offer, its evil had spread across everything in its path like a disease for a long time, destroying, pillaging, and enslaving all who defied him! For all he knew was the worst of everything, a foolish being who hunger for power as much as his greed"

"But even in the face of adversity and unreasonable circumstances, the races for the first time had joined forces together and fought their common enemy, forgetting about their differences even for just a moment and preserving their lives at all costs. Luckily a champion with a righteous heart had arisen and led the army against the forces that knew nothing but slaughter, so much blood was a spill, as much as the lives which were lost in the process, but the final battle between the Hero and the _**being**_ was the most devastating of it all"

"In the end, he came out of it victorious from a fight beyond normal understanding, the chaotic one, however, proved harder to kill then first anticipated, the only choice left was to seal him with the remaining of his power, before succumbing to his wounds and dying in the battlefield"

The tale in which the mysterious women put so much atmosphere to it has come to an end. Her voice somber at every word as a feeling of sadness and nostalgia could be felt coming from it.

"Whoa! Sounds to me like he was a true hero" Yamcha said, having listened to what she said with all his attention, the amazing way she told and making it so serious "Wait, why are you telling me all this?"

"Knowledge is everything Yamcha" The woman said with a kind smile "And without it, death follows closer"

Yet again the former bandit was surprised at how this woman knew his name, maybe her ability to read minds was a bit more potent than what she was letting on to him. Better to think wisely on his words then.

With a bit more caution, Yamcha began to speak "Again apologies if I sound rude, but you did bring me here for a reason, correct? And funny thing too, do you know how I got here? Cause it just occurred to me that I'm missing some important memories, about how I came to this world and it's bothering me for a while"

"You were brought here through means that required a lot of preparation which has used much power, however, it appears that the transaction has taken a toll on your body and mind" She kept going, her voice still calm and serene.

"Really? I mean sure my body feels a bit stiff, but...wait"

Yamcha began to ponder what little of his memories he had, certain parts were obscured by a fog of sorts, and others were illuminated with more clarity. An extreme amount of training has taken place, techniques have been learned and improved, both good, and bad moments, shadows looming over the faces of people he didn't know. It felt like a lifetime even when so much was still hidden, but his body did not feel right.

"Everything will be revealed with time warrior, be patient and your answers will arrive in time"

"I...Guess, it's just weird you know?" He answered with his head hanging low.

"I would enjoy discussing more things with you, but there is not much time left. But by coming to this world certain skills were bestowed upon you"

The space around them starts to slowly fade away.

"What? Wait! I still have questions!?" Yamcha starts to panic a little.

"We'll meet again, but until then learn a lot and temper yourself. Once you're awake, concentrate, and say the words; Status...Open!"

* * *

And that was the last thing the black-haired man heard before the entire dream world he was having of a flying island in the sky and mysterious ruins with the beautiful lady a few moments ago disappeared, prompting him to wake up surprised and sweaty. Somehow breathing heavily even though the dream was not a nightmare.

It took Yamcha a few moments to get his breathing under control, all the while he was looking around the surroundings, noticing that he was still in his room just like it was left before going to sleep.

A small breach through the curtains lets a glint of sunlight, showing that it was a new day already, not sure what time it was since he didn't have a watch. His breathing now calmer, Yamcha started to think about the dream he had a few moments ago.

"Ugh...man what a trip, that was the weirdest dream I ever had. It was so life-like and felt so real, I mean seriously what will _'Status Open'_ really do..."

What seemed just like random words from a vivid dream leaving his mouth, it actually activated something and suddenly a screen appeared out of nowhere in front of the man surprising the living shit out of him who didn't expect it

"Whoa! Wait what?''

Yamcha stood up from his sitting position, falling off the bed in the process, away from the sudden floating screen not taking his eyes out of it.

Recomposing himself from that the guy takes a calmer look, the 'thing' was as big as a computer screen, there were a bunch of things written over it and that made him curious.

"What is that?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

The day barely started and he was already confused at the events thus far.

**{Greetings, this is your Status screen. The tutorial mode has been activated, do you wish to proceed?}**

Those words were shown on the screen in bold white letters, the options Yes and No were the only ones in white that could be interacted with. Blinking in surprise at the sudden suggestion, by tutorial did it perhaps say that it was going to teach him how to operate it?

"Well..."

This situation was too unusual and it left him in a position of doubt, but would it just go away if ignored? Looking left and right, seeing no one but himself in the room he carefully pressed…

_**(Yes…)** _

The screen shifted in response to his choice, now showing a new batch of information at him. With a look of surprise and curiosity, Yamcha sees something quite different than expected.

* * *

_**Name: Yamcha (** _ _**ヤムチャ** _ _**)** _

_**Age: 18 (?)** _

_**Height: 183 Cm** _

_**Race: Human** _

_**Class: Martial Artist** _

_**Power Level: (Relaxed:12) (Battle Mode: 109)** _

_**Status: Most of your latent power has been locked away. Training is required to conquer it once more.** _

* * *

Ok, now that was new for sure. Yamcha looked at the information given to him with a careful eye, it appears that this thing knew about him, and what's more, apparently his power is locked away? What's the deal with that?

"Maybe this is one of the side effects that the mysterious lady said? I wonder how much of my power is actually hidden" He said. looking at it intently "Hmm? What do we get here?"

_**[Gravity Chamber (Self-Repairing)]** _

_**[Codex of Martial Arts]** _

"Wait...I remember this. Yeah I don't know why but I remember all the fighting related stuff in my brain"

The scar-faced man wanted to see more details about it, so he clicked on it to take a peek.

* * *

_**[Gravity Chamber (Self-Repairing)]** _

_This technological wonder allows the user to train under artificial gravity that goes from 1G to 400G. Its structure has magical self-repair features in case of any damage done to the machinery. Travel features...currently inactive_

_**[Codex of Martial Arts]** _

_Be it to grow stronger, temper oneself or just hungrily wish for more power. The path of martial arts is never linear, the long and vast history of Planet Earth fighting styles resides in impeccable and magical detail within the Codex. Ready for all seeking warriors_

* * *

"Fascinating…"

Yamcha spent the last twenty minutes eagerly examining what he could find and do with the status screen as it was being called from now on. Then he decided it was time to go downstairs and get him some breakfast before starting the day.

The Innkeeper of _**Caith Sith**_ was named Kaiya and she is one of those...what's the name again? _Demi-Human_ or so she has told him. He should get some time to read about that later, he doesn't want to look complete ignorant and call them animal people by accident, it would be just rude.

Yamcha didn't know what type of animal she looked at first, but it seemed to be perhaps a lioness or Puma? She had beautiful amber eyes with the short orange hair that faded to white towards the tips, with a brown mark on the center and bangs at the side of her face that faded to brown.

Just like any demi-human, she has a pair of animal ears with brown spots on them, and a long tail that is orange and white on the back. Her attire was a well-crafted maid dress specially made for her since she had a tail and all.

A while after meeting her Yamcha had noticed that her animal characteristics were more apparent than most who seemed to only have ears and tail as animal features that was it and nothing more, but she had smooth layers of thin fur around her arms and legs.

In conclusion, she was a mature and kind-hearted owner of the Inn, those types of beings who always give a good impression at first. A night of sleep in her place were ten copper coins.

"Looks like someone slept a bit more than usual huh?"

"Ah...yeah, I was really sleepy hehe. Good morning Mrs. Kaiya, can I know what are the options for breakfast?" He smiled.

"How about potato stew? I got fresh ingredients just this morning" The Innkeeper lady answered with a warm tone.

"Ah, nice! I would love that"

"Coming right up!" She said, noting down Yamcha's order, and heading back into the kitchen out of sight.

He was quite lucky that the first breakfast in that Inn was free for newcomers, a way of trying to attract new customers by showing a small gesture such as that. If you were a bad guy or a good guy well, that would be for the next day to find out, all investments have the chance to backfire anyway.

"Here you go"

After a few minutes of waiting, the innkeeper came back with the still-hot bowl of stew and side of bread. Instantly the mouth-watering smells coming from said stew went on his nostrils, it smelled so strong but it made his mouth water, making his hunger more apparent and grumble in anticipation.

The bread freshly made and warm to the touch was a nice addition as well. Grabbing the spoon he started taking it slowly so the food would last longer.

"Hmm~ This tastes amazing, it makes me want to eat more" He said, enjoying it...

"When someone tells you that the secret of a good dish is love, they really mean it. The love for cooking" She said while washing silverware "Spices are helpful too"

Even though Yamcha didn't know Kaiya for too long, he wanted to say something rather than stay silent the whole time while eating, trying to spit out some small talk he decided to tell her what he did yesterday.

"I don't know if Mrs. Kaiya would care to hear but it appears I became an adventurer not too long ago"

Stopping what she was doing, Kaiya-Dono looks back at him with a curious stare.

"Is that so? Well, try not to be too reckless ok? Some adventurers tend to think of themselves as unable to commit mistakes, and rather than learn from them they ignore them. That is what kills them"

He just nodded at what she said agreeing with it, it was easy to get cocky when you were stronger than the average people, but the moment something ten times or stronger than you arrived, it was only a matter of time before overconfidence pushed you down.

"Would you by any chance have some tips?" He asked with a grin.

"Well….I used to be an adventurer too back in my youth. But nothing too important, some are just never able to raise their ranks because of the increase in danger or difficulty and are stuck doing more trivial tasks for a few pennies. But I think you should buy some gear first, no one's gonna take you seriously if you don't look the part" She said with a wink while moving her finger.

Yamcha pondered the tip he was given for only a moment, it made sense that he had to look the part of an adventurer. So after he was finished with his food, he gave thanks to Mrs. Kaya for the advice and asked for directions to the local supplier to get some basic gear.

Afterward, he headed over to the other side of town to the local Blacksmith shop while making sure he decorated the environment landmarks to not get lost. When he arrived, there was a line already outside the door, but when looking closer there appeared to be a group of guys, probably adventurers, arguing with what appeared to be a…

'What was it again?'

A Dwarf.

The group was formed of three human males, the first guy had short wavy black hair adorning a simple red coat and white shirt, in his back was a bow and quiver showing he was a bowman. The second one had messy and long brown hair that reached his shoulders, wore a simple set of leather armor pieces covering the joints, his biggest feature being that he possesses no visible eyebrows which are kind of funny.

He was the one shouting at the owner, in his hands was a sword whose blade was quite thick, in a matter of length it was just like a longsword but the metal looked heavier, better for hacking and slashing.

One of the last guys was a skinny dude wearing light armor protecting his vitals too, but metal rather than leather, his face covered by a black hood showing only his eyes, but he looked to be disinterested with what was supposedly their leader's tantrum.

"You sold me a defective item you old fart!" The one wilding said sword with both hands said "I can't even beat the simplest of monsters with this thing"

"I told you the reason already, boy. Your build was not tempered enough for that kind of blade. But did you listen? Nope! I bet you just bought it to look cool in front of girls huh?"

A short and robust-looking man approximately around a height of one hundred thirty centimeters said with an easy-going tone of voice, not even triggered in the slightest by the latter anger.

The man sprouts a mustache paired with a large and shining black beard woven in three braids that extended almost down to his stomach. But even though his stature and legs looked short, his physique shows large and developed muscles due to either their race or lifestyle.

His attire in question was not too flashy, which he wore a green vest together with black gloves and trousers, simple but comfortable. The sturdy brown-colored leather apron though told a different story, stained by years of working with metal every single day.

"Why you! Are you kidding me with that bullshit!? This thing can barely hit a fly, let alone a goddamn goblin"

The man said, yelling into the face of the dwarf, who hadn't even flinched, but Yamcha can tell he was ready for a fight if things got too violent.

"Oh, so let me get this straight, you took a sword in which you bought just for the heck of it, inside a goblin nest, where most of the time it is so cramped and narrow the only weapons you're able to use are either long knives or short swords?" Said the Dwarf, as he raised a mocking brow.

'It seems like a discussion is taking place, and by the sound of it is getting heated' Yamcha thought.

Hearing that was the breaking point, the man stopped making any movement as his shoulders began to shake, within his eyes it was clear that nothing would shake his choice to believe that HE was the one in the right, and rage quickly sunk in.

His companions knew how hot-headed their so-called leader could happen to be and attempted to stop him.

"Wait! Jack stop this!" Said the hooded one, as he attempted to stop the rising sword arm, but was pushed back by Jack's superior strength.

"I will fucking show you whos not tempered, you third grade Blacksmith! DIE!"

Roaring like someone throwing a tantrum when unable to get what they wanted, he swung down at the Dwarf with the same blade he thought was defective, without worrying about hurting him, the shorter man seemed unsurprised and stood in place.

But before the blade could hit the Dwarf who was only doing his job, something came flying towards the annoying client hitting him right in the hand, making the weapon unceremoniously be dropped to the side, embedded into the floor, as the owner was clutching his wrist in pain.

His comrades found it weird that the sword he was holding suddenly came down, maybe it was as heavy as the blacksmith said and didn't swing it well?

"Ah! Fuck! What just..."

"Ohhh? So violence is your first answer when things don't go your way huh?"

The dwarf calmly walked up to the down warrior, who was still clutching his wrist in pain. And proceeded to take the chance to give him an uppercut so strong it launched his whole body back, falling on the floor with a thud.

"Next time you want to buy something sonny, make sure you actually need it"

With eyes as sharp as the swords he hammers down every day, he made sure to give the others the hint that now it was about time they left his store. The two others just groan in response and start dragging the now unconscious man.

As soon as the troublemakers left, did the blacksmith let loose a heavy sigh at the situation he found himself in.

"Damn brats, there is always some idiot thinking he can do whatever he wants, what makes you think you're so special? And inside my own shop of all places!"

The dwarf said, mostly to himself as he rubbed the back of his head, his attention was then drawn to the sword embedded into the wooden floor, particularly to the pebble that lay next to it.

"Hmm..."

He looked at it for a moment, like a bookworm studying strange phenomena, before his gaze slowly turned towards the most likely direction, until his gaze met that of a young man with scars on his face. Having a good memory of everyone that comes to the shop most of the time, the Dwarf knew he was a new face.

''Hey there" Yamcha waves his hand presenting himself "Looks like things got a bit heated huh? But you managed to diffuse the situation nicely"

If by sucker-punching the guy like a sack of potatoes was the new definition of the word diffuse of course, but he kept a lay back expression, already looking around left and right at the shop while taking the first step inside.

The store adorned a multitude of weapons and armors of different sizes, each one specifically made with one goal in mind, be it the sharpness of a knight sword or just the straight forward smashing of hammers, some with more meticulous details but all very well crafted by the store owners' skills.

Not saying much the dwarf grunts in acknowledgment of what the man said, his demeanor was more of a serious blacksmith rather than an angry old man ready to start a brawl for any silly reason.

"One of the best things in this line of work is to teach a lesson to these arrogant kids, thinking they are a big deal when they can't even use a quarter of their brain for common sense" The bearded man said, his face softening more now.

Yamcha agreed with the dwarf's line of thought with a nod "Yeah, well that happens with everyone once in a while"

Without saying much after that, the dwarf began to head back to his workplace, stroking his beard in thought, when the short man was behind the counter his face took on a more professional look that complemented his serious craftsman spirit.

"The names **Balgro** , folks call me Bal for short, and seeing as this is the first time I've seen you around town, let me be the first to welcome you to my humble shop kid" He rested his shoulder on the counter.

"Nice to meet you Balgro, I'm new around here as you already could tell. I just registered with the adventurers guild yesterday and will start working today. But then I noticed that I'm not really well equipped" Yamcha said while looking around.

Balgro looks at Yamcha with an inquisitive look, like he was already making a profile about that man, analyzing his way of talking, his body, and slight mannerism.

"Well I give you props for coming here instead of using some old memento from your village who even though looked like it could have seen better days, it was decided you use it anyway with the chance of breaking"

"Eh? Ahn..." Yamcha looked at him confused.

"Never mind that" The dwarf said, shrugging off an annoying memory of another idiot before talking again "Let me guess, you don't have a lot of money and you wish for something cheap and perhaps light?"

'I wouldn't mind something heavy though' "Sure that would be great, but I guess it's better to start small. Got anything that is not metallic?" The scar-faced man said, resisting the need for the armor that would indeed look cool on him.

"Why come here if not for that? Well, I suppose there are a few pieces here of what you could be looking for, and since it was just gathering dust I can make you a good deal"

While he enjoyed crafting things that were metal was the main ingredient, sometimes he would try out some other stuff.

Yamcha was wearing the white shirt with long sleeves that were given to him by Lapin, his hands\forearms were covered by comfortable leather gloves, the same material from his boots as well but the leather on this one was black. For the lower parts of his body, he adorned quilted padded trousers.

A total of fifteen copper coins in total for the sale.

"Not bad, sometimes I don't pay attention to the little details in most objects" He said looking at the leather from his gloves and boot.

"Working with metal gives me way more joy than leather or fabric, but knowing the basics doesn't hurt. Just don't expect me to have this sort of thing lying around all the time"

With that said, Balgro went to the room in the back which leads to his forge.

"Come back if you ever need another piece of equipment or upgrade your gear for some real armor sonny" The Dwarf said with a more friendly thumbs up.

"You got it"

After getting somewhat protected pieces of clothing and mesh better with the people in town, Yamcha made his way over to the adventurers guild, to hopefully get some work done.

When he arrived, there was a large crowd inside the building, waiting for all the jobs to be pinned to a large wooden board that took up half of the wall. Other adventurers were muttering in excitement about what they are planning to do, some thought of hunting Goblins, a few hoped to go dragon hunting, etc.

The atmosphere was surprisingly that of comradely and professionalism.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry that this chapter took so long guys. With this pandemic and all the other things in which i try to focus and stuff, It leaves little time to work on this story and I really want to make it perfect so it looks great. Here you go another chapter and hope you all have a good time reading it.**


End file.
